


Equinox

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, No Horcruxes, Post - Half-Blood Prince AU, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se encuentra en medio de una guerra antigua entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Convertido en un vampiro por Voldemort ¿perderá su humanidad en el camino o encontrará algo que no sabía que estaba buscando con el hombre que alguna vez despreció?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38884) by Please.Insert.Name. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **Equinox** " de Please.Insert.Name

**Equinoccio** _: Momento en el que las horas de luz y oscuridad tienen la misma longitud._

.

Cabalgó rápidamente hacia el castillo, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos golpeando el camino siendo la única indicación de que aún estaba vivo. La oscuridad lo invadía, recubriéndolo y haciéndole sentir que era el único que quedaba en este desolado mundo.

La luna coqueteó con las nubes, sombras grises que eran casi una fiesta de bienvenida. Sonrió. La noticia que estaba a punto de darle a su Lord aumentaría su prestigio en el Reino de Medianoche y, tal vez un día, su fiesta de bienvenida se volvería realidad. Puertas de hierro negro se alzaban delante de él, pero, en lugar de disminuir como se haría normalmente, aceleró y pasó a través de ellas, como si estuvieran hechas de niebla.

Deteniéndose, desmontó y dejó que uno de los Inferiores se hiciera cargo de su fiel corcel. Subiendo las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, divisó una figura de pie en el vestíbulo.

—Llegas tarde, Hyperion. Lord Alderan te esperaba antes— habló una voz envejecida.

—Mis disculpas, Nairne, me encontré con una noticia inesperada en mis viajes; incluso, me atrevo a decir, que las noticias apaciguarán a Lord Alderan— respondió Hyperion.

—Deberás orar a Gaia para que sea suficiente, no se complace con cualquier tontería.

—Pues bien, basta de charla, llévame con él.

El anciano se dio la vuelta cojeando por el pasillo de piedra; la luz de la vela parpadeaba, haciéndole lucir escalofriante, pero Hyperion no le dio importancia y le siguió. El castillo era casi medieval, construido por muchos esclavos mucho antes de los tiempos de los antiguos, con grandes losas de piedra gris. Hyperion sabía que en las guerras de otros tiempos había sido el lugar seguro para la familia real y los nobles de la época. Los pisos estaban cubiertos con gruesas alfombras, amortiguando pasos y mitigando los pies cansados; tapices cubrían las paredes, mostrando grandes batallas de antaño. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de su Lord. Las pesadas puertas de roble se abrieron e Hyperion ya estaba ingresando. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que la habitación daba la misma sensación que el corredor: viejo y muy fuerte. El suelo estaba alfombrado de rojo y en el extremo más alejado de la sala, había un corredor que conducía a una plataforma de piedra donde estaba el trono de Alderan. Arrodillándose frente a la plataforma, Hyperion esperó que su Lord entrara. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, porque el arrastre familiar de su capa anunció su llegada. Alzando la vista, observó que Alderan ya se había sentado. Podía ver el aura de aquel hombre; era amarillo claro mezclado con amarillo pálido. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y se acercó al trono. Alderan estaba de buen humor, así que quizá Nairne acababa de tomarle el pelo.

—¿Qué noticias me traes, mi querido Hyperion?— preguntó Alderan alegremente.

—Bueno, mi Lord, un chiquillo ha nacido, como has dicho. Su nombre es Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter del Valle de Godric— Hyperion respondió con entusiasmo.

—Bien, bien, cálmate ¿qué más?

—Parece que el Lord de la luz planea usarlo en contra de nosotros. Tiene una profecía que dicta que el chiquillo debe matar al Lord Oscuro.

—¿Cuál es la profecía?

—El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca. Nacido de quienes le han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere. El Lord Oscuro lo señalará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce. Uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes— recitó Hyperion.

Ante esto, la nariz de Alderan estalló y su aura se volvió negra, exudando de él como zarcillos, volviendo la habitación fría. De repente se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro delante de su tono.

—¿Qué haremos, señor?— preguntó tentativamente Hyperion.

—Si se ha profetizado, entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Fate tiene una extraña habilidad para salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, hay dos aspectos en esta profecía. Hay maneras de prevenir profecías de muerte y derrota; Ignotus, Cadmus y Antioch lo demuestran— reflexionó Alderan, aparentemente olvidando que Hyperion aún estaba en la habitación.

—¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera, señor?— se aventuró Hyperion de nuevo.

—Convoca a Tom ante mí, luego ve con Miranda y transmite lo que me acabas de contar, ella sabrá qué hacer.

Al notar que habían terminado, Hyperion se apresuró a salir de la habitación dejando a Alderan solo.

El vampiro suspiró profundamente. El destino era una mujer caprichosa, moldeando a los jugadores que iban a ganar; el orden sería restaurado en el Reino de Medianoche, una vez más. Todo dependía de ese chiquillo. Ese niño no debía soportar una carga tan grande pero ¿desde cuándo impedía algo? Volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras esperaba que Tom llegase, el tiempo había llegado antes de lo que había pensado, sin embargo, se sentía esperanzado por primera vez en el milenio.


	2. Sueños

_Cuando soñamos solos, es sólo un sueño. Cuando soñamos con los demás, es el principio de la realidad._

Dom Helder Camara

.

Harry Potter despertó y, con los ojos lacrimosos, echó un vistazo al reloj al lado de su cama. Se dejó caer contra las almohadas, cerrando los puños; todas las noches desde el comienzo del verano había estado despertándose a las cuatro de la mañana. Presionó las manos contra sus párpados cerrados y trató de convencer a su mente de volver a dormir. Rodó sobre su costado en un esfuerzo por conseguir acomodarse mejor en el colchón lleno de bultos, recordando vagamente el sueño que había tenido.

.

_Estaba de pie en una cámara, parecía un poco medieval, pero cómoda al mismo tiempo. La alfombra era de color vino tinto y había un sofá marrón junto a una amplia ventana. Al parecer era de noche, a juzgar por la negra oscuridad que llenaba los paneles de vidrio. Mirando su reflejo, jadeó ligeramente. En lugar de su cabello desordenado de corte normal, lo tenía largo hasta los hombros y atado a la altura de su cuello. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, casi como si estuvieran iluminados. Abriendo la boca, vio sus colmillos alargados. Normalmente estaría molesto por aquello y, sin embargo, ahora le parecía perfectamente normal. Al escuchar una leve risita, sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por una figura sentada en un mullido sillón marrón al lado de una fogata. Lucía familiarizado con el lugar, de alguna manera; tenía el cabello negro y atado atrás como el de Harry, llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca con chaleco verde, completando con pantalones negros metidos en sus botas altas, hasta las rodillas. Su rostro parecía extrañamente familiar, con sus facciones casi cinceladas y la piel pálida con ojos que eran de un tono alarmantemente azul. El hombre hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón opuesto._

_—Qué agradable el que te unas a mí, Harry— dijo mientras Harry se sentaba._

_—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Harry, un poco perturbado por la familiaridad que el hombre estaba mostrando._

_—Me conoces por muchos nombres, pero Tom Riddle debería servir— respondió Tom, sonriendo._

_—¡Espera! ¿Y tu cara de serpiente?— espetó Harry, que a pesar de su sorpresa, estaba extrañamente tranquilo._

_—Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, pensé que lo sabrías a estas alturas— reprendió Tom._

_—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— preguntó Harry._

_—Estás aquí porque hay algunas cosas que tengo que explicarte— dijo Tom suavemente._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa para matarme?—preguntó Harry, aunque estaba tranquilo no significaba que iba a bajar la guardia._

_—No lo sabes— dijo Tom con simpleza —Sin embargo, en los próximos días, antes de tu cumpleaños, experimentarás algunos cambios. Estos cambios eventualmente te conducirán a mí, por decirlo de manera simple, vendrás no importa qué._

_—¿Y si me niego?_

_—Morirás._

_—¿Qué cambios se producirán?— preguntó Harry, viendo que ya no tenía salida._

_—Eres un vampiro, Harry. Pero no un vampiro normal. Desciendes de los antiguos clanes que se encuentran en el Castillo de la noche en el Reino de Medianoche. Durante los próximos días llegará tu herencia, tu madurez mágica activará el gen inactivo. Unos días antes experimentarás los primeros cambios y tu magia se liberará lentamente de su atadura._

_—Espera un minuto ¿cómo que soy un vampiro? Ninguno de mis padres eran vampiros._

_—Se hereda por la línea femenina a través del cromosoma X, pero sólo se activa si se une con un cromosom con sangre de criatura en él. La sangre de criatura ayuda a activar el gen, igual que una cerradura y una llave. A diferencia de los vampiros comunes, esto sucede a través de la genética y no únicamente por una mordida. Una combinación de este tipo es rara, sin embargo, dado que introducir sangre muggle en el acervo genético diluye la sangre de criatura y, por lo tanto, hay menor posibilidad de activación._

_—Entonces ¿qué es el Reino de Medianoche?_

_—El Reino de Medianoche es el reino de las criaturas oscuras. Un refugio, si lo quieres así. El gobernante de este reino es Lord Alderan, uno de los primeros ancestros. Muchas criaturas, más oscuras, están viviendo aquí; sin embargo, como la luz nos discrimina, nos exterminan. Debido a su propaganda, menos magos practican magia oscura y más y más se reproducen con muggles. Esto nos está debilitando enormemente y desafía el contrato creado en la primera reunión de los clanes._

_—¿Qué contrato?_

_—Dice que ninguna de las partes debe discriminar a la otra, que debemos coexistir pacíficamente. Todas las ramas de la magia se pueden utilizar para hacer el mal, es la intención lo que cuenta- han violado esto, sin embargo, volviendo el contrato irrelevante. Actualmente estamos reuniendo un ejército, pero es problemático, ya que han estado escondiendo sus capacidades durante toda su vida y ahora estamos tratando de que resurjan y entrenarlos. Es un proceso largo y tedioso, pero lo estamos consiguiendo._

_—Dijiste que mi magia fue atada, ¿por qué?_

_—Estaba tratando de mantenerte por debajo del radar; si no me hubiese unido a tu magia en ese entonces, debido a la gran cantidad de magia en tu sangre, el gen se hubiese activado antes y te habrían descubierto. Sin embargo, la noche en que lo hice, Dumbledore intervino. No fui yo quien mató a tus padres. Él sabe lo que eres y sentía que si te enviaba con tus parientes que odian la magia, destruiría tu autoestima así como tu poder, logrando que la poderosa magia requerida activara el gen._

_—Entonces ¿por qué tengo la cicatriz y me duele cuando estás cerca?_

_—La cicatriz es la manifestación física de que tu magia está atada, aunque todo el mundo piensa que es porque mi maldición asesina rebotó— se burló Tom —en cuando a que te duela cuando estoy cerca, es porque soy el que ató tu magia y está luchando por liberarse._

_—Espera ¿cómo afectaría mi autoestima mi magia?— preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño que se formó en su rostro, sintió que sus colmillos raspaban sus labios._

_—Si dudas de poder hacer un hechizo, entonces será más difícil que puedas llevarlo a cabo. Sin convicción, cualquier hechizo son palabras sin sentido._

_—Pero, pensé que me odiabas, me refiero a que trataste de matarme en más de una ocasión ¿por qué habría de creerte? ¿Qué te pasó la noche en que murieron mis padres? La gente decía que desapareciste después de que la maldición asesina rebotó, pero si nunca trataste de matarme, algo más debió haber ocurrido._

_—Ah, sí. Para responder a la segunda pregunta, me fui al Reino de Medianoche por un par de años; los rumores de mi muerte me alcanzaron y necesitaba unas vacaciones; una guerra no es todo diversión y juegos, ya sabes— sonrió Tom —mi "desaparición" también se acoplaba al plan de Alderan, así que tuvo sentido combinar ambos. En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, simplemente te estaba poniendo a prueba. Si uno no está en una situación amenazante entonces ¿cómo podría uno conocer los límites?_

_—Pero, si nunca moriste ¿cómo fue posible tu resurrección?_

_—Sólo Lucius y Bellatrix sabían de mis planes. Cuando Bellatrix acabó en Azkaban, fue Lucius quien me ayudó a crear el ritual y hacerlo convincente. En otras palabras, se trató de un acto. Pensé, mucho antes de mi "desaparición", que la luz no trataría de ganar más terreno y pondría fin a su propaganda, no obstante, cuando resultó ser un error, Alderan pensó que debía regresar y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con el secuestro del supuesto salvador?_

_Harry se rió entre dientes. Debía admitir que el hombre tenía un don para la dramaturgia y, reacio como estaba de admitirlo, supuso que mucho de aquello tenía sentido, de algún modo._

_—Hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿por qué has ido como el personaje Voldemort todos estos años?_

_—Fui elegido por Alderan para dirigir los ejércitos de la oscuridad para tratar de evitar la propagación de la luz. Con todo, fue en vano e irritó a la luz, volviéndose contra los magos oscuros— Tom hizo una pausa y miró a Harry a los ojos —me temo que debo irme ahora, pero espero verte pronto, sería una lástima perder diecisiete años de trabajo._

_—Espera, una pregunta más ¿dónde estamos?_

_—Estamos en tu mente, esta no es más que una mera proyección de una cámara en el Castillo de la Noche. Y ahora, realmente debo irme._

_Harry vio cómo su mundo se disolvió frente a él, siendo los ojos de Tom lo último en desaparecer._

.

Harry se burló, recordando el sueño. Eso era todo lo que era… un sueño. No había manera de que Dumbledore le hiciera todo eso a él y Voldemort era, sin duda, un bastardo manipulador. Dirigió su mirada al techo, imaginando la danza celestial pasando en el cielo por encima de él. El sueño, sin embargo, había empañado ese intento de distracción y siguió recorriendo sus pensamientos sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara evitar. Le había parecido más real de lo normal y tuvo que admitir que su frialdad sobre el asunto había sido extraño para él. ¡Realmente había tenido una conversación civilizada con Voldemort! Sacudiendo la cabeza, se giró sobre su costado y trató de volver a dormir.

—No, no fue más que un sueño— se dijo. Aunque ni siquiera eso pudo callar la pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza que decía que era verdad.


	3. Cambios

_El cambio es la esencia de la vida. Debes estar dispuesto a renunciar a lo que eres por lo que podrías convertirte._

Desconocido

.

Harry se despertó con los rayos del sol que atraviesan las finas cortinas. Salió de la cama, tropezó y se aferró al armario para sostenerse. Observó la madera y vio surcos diminutos donde sus dedos habías estado. Se alejó un poco,  _el armario se está haciendo viejo_ , se dijo; lo abrió y sacó un par de vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta verde descolorida. Hacía un calor sofocante y, por ello, no necesitaba molestarse con un suéter. Abrió los cajones para sacar un par de calcetines y se los puso. Pasándose los dedos por el cabello suspiró levemente por el día que vendría antes de bajar.

Entrando a la cocina vio al hombre-ballena que era su tío sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cuchareando tocino hasta su boca mientras intentaba leer el periódico. Dudley, también conocido como hombre-ballena joven, estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, postergando el desayuno de Harry. Honestamente podría entrenar a un mono ciego, sordo y mudo ¡y tendría mejores modales! Tía Petunia tenía la cabeza cerca de la ventana, escuchando la discusión que la pareja del Número Tres estaba teniendo.

La entrada de Harry prácticamente pasó desapercibida y, mientras tomaba un poco de tocino en su plato, Vernon de repente dejó escapar un fuerte grito.

—¡Mira! Lo sabía ¡obtuvo lo que merecía!

—¿Qué es, amor?— preguntó petunia cerrando la ventana, al parecer la discusión fue corta; a veces, no era inusual encontrar a Petunia colgando por la ventana durante más de treinta minutos.

—Ese americano, cuál era su nombre…— Vernon volvió a mirar el periódico —Alfred Myers, el que mató a tiros a esa pareja en Londres está siendo llevado de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, piensan que podría enfrentar la pena de muerte. Lástima que no pueden hacerlo por aquí, me refiero a que las cárceles están llenas. La peor decisión que tomaron fue la abolición…

Harry dejó de escuchar la diatriba de Vernon y sobre cómo la pena de muerte eliminaría la escoria de la sociedad y significaría que podrían dedicar menos impuestos para mantenerlos con vida. En todo el momento en que el Niño-Que-Vivió apuñaló su tocino, había algo raro con él. Cada vez que daba un bocado éste sabía como ceniza en su boca. Sacudiendo la cabeza dejó de comer y apartó el plato. Por desgracia, esto atrajo la atención de los otros ocupantes.

—¡Cómo que ya acabaste! ¡No comiste casi nada! ¡Trabajo duro cinco días a la semana para traer comida a nuestra mesa, donde te alimentamos por la bondad de nuestros corazones y sólo tomas unos pocos bocados!— rugió Vernon, formando una línea clara y viscosa de saliva por su barbilla.

—Me siento mal— murmuró Harry, la bilis se le subía por la garganta. Trató de tragarlo pero éste regresó con un arqueo, se levantó y saltó de la mesa. Corriendo por las escaleras apenas si llegó al cuarto de baño antes de vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el lavabo. Abrió el grifo para que se llevara el podrido caos. Una vez que se fue, puso el tapón en el desagüe y llenó la cuenca con agua fría. Sacándose las gafas, sumergió la cara y vio que algunas burbujas de aire se escaparon de sus labios cerrados. Era extraño, podía ver bajo el agua incluso sin sus gafas.

La necesidad de aire cada vez fue más evidente y sacó su rostro del líquido, mirándose en el espejo mientras las gotas de agua corrían por su rostro antes de gotear por su barbilla y de nuevo al agua.

Tomó una toalla de la barandilla detrás de la puerta, se secó la cara y miró su reflejo otra vez. Su rostro parecía más pálido, sus ojos casi brillantes en comparación con la piel pálida.

_—Unos días antes experimentarás los primeros cambios y tu magia se liberará lentamente de su atadura._

Harry tragó saliva al recordar el sueño y, cuando abrió la boca, casi esperaba ver los colmillos alargados que había tenido en su sueño. Al ver que aún estaban pequeños y regordetes, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando.

—¡Chico!— llegó la voz ronca de su tío desde abajo.

Gimiendo ligeramente, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Volviendo a la cocina vio que ninguno se había movido de sus posiciones anteriores. Harry, sin embargo, no estaba molesto por esto, estaba acostumbrado a que sus tíos no les importase en lo más mínimo. Volviendo a sentarse, Harry notó con alivio que su plato había sido retirado, el olor había sido uno de los factores que le habían hecho vomitar.

—Por tu falta de respeto y gratitud, sacarás la mala yerba del jardín delantero y cortarás el césped. Después de que riegues las flores, lavarás todas las ventanas. Se te permitirá un pequeño almuerzo antes de arreglar el jardín trasero y limpiar la casa. Si no está hecho para el anochecer, habrá graves consecuencias ¿entendido?— Vernon dijo con calma sin dejar de leer el periódico.

—Sí, tío Vernon— respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie, saliendo hacia el cobertizo para conseguir suministros. Sería un milagro si se las arreglaba para terminar todas esas tareas en un día.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry estaba a punto de terminar el jardín delantero y entró a la casa para alcanzar su comida. Puesto en la mesa había un pequeño trozo de pan francés y un trozo de queso. Decidió tomarlo fuera y se sentó debajo de un manzano en el jardín delantero, escondido de forma segura del resplandor del sol. El día estaba realmente abrasador y Harry se había sentido tan cansado cuando los rayos del sol habían caído sobre su espalda. No entendía por qué estaba tan cansado, había tenido noches peores y aún así había podido trabajar más rápido que esto. Terminó su almuerzo, dejó el plato bajo el árbol y se fue a arrastrar la manguera de la parte de atrás. Al ver que el agua brotaba de la tubería y salpicaba las flores deshidratadas, sintió envidia de lo genial que se sentiría. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ojos curiosos, sostuvo la cabeza bajo el chorro del agua, jadeando mientras el agua fría empapaba su cabello negro. Para sacarse el agua, sacudió la cabeza de una forma no muy diferente a Sirius cuando estaba en su forma de animago, para que se secara un poco antes de desconectar la manguera y llevarla de vuelta al cobertizo.

Revisando el jardín trasero, suspiró con alivio. Realmente no había mucho que hacer, excepto tal vez podar los rosales; había cortado el césped el día anterior y regó las plantas.

Cortó toda la vegetación muerta y los que parecían infectados. Harry, incluso en su estado debilitado, terminó rápidamente. Arrastró los pies dentro de la casa, quedándose un momento en la fresca cocina; Petunia estaba tomando una siesta, Vernon trabajaba y Dudley salió con su pandilla. Eran momentos como esos los que Harry disfrutaba, era como si tuviera la casa para sí mismo y, por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, la amenaza de Vernon resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que el pensamiento rápidamente se hiciera menos complaciente.

Sacó la aspiradora del armario del pasillo, la conectó en el toma corriente y la encendió. El sonido que hacía le dañaba los oídos y se sostuvo la cabeza en silenciosa agonía. Luchando con el dolor, terminó su tarea de forma rápida y con poco entusiasmo. Una vez hecho esto, enderezó los cojines del sofá antes de llevarse la aspiradora. Entró a la cocina, llenó un balde de agua y colocó un poco de lejía. Tomó el trapeador y comenzó a lavar el piso de linóleo. Sintió una arcada cuando el acre olor del cloro fue registrado por sus sentidos. Arrugó la nariz terminando con el piso, pasando a limpiar los mostradores de la cocina.

Cuando todas las superficies estaban impecables se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó allí por un momento, sólo escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración. No estaba tan cansado como lo estaba antes, pero la fatiga aún estaba allí. Se frotó los ojos con sus mano callosas; suspiró.

¿Qué le pasaba?

_—Estos cambios eventualmente te conducirán a mí, por decirlo de manera simple, vendrás no importa qué._

Su sueño volvió con gran detalle. Casi podía ver los ojos de Tom escudriñándolo, escuchando su voz burlándose de él con los recuerdos residuales.

— _No_ — le gritó mentalmente — _esto no puede estar pasando, él mentía ¡tiene que ser eso!_

— _Pero ¿y si no es así? Podría morir_ — vino una pequeña voz desde la parte posterior de su mente.

— _Prefiero estar muerto que de su lado, mató a mis padres_ — gruñó la voz más dominante.

— _No, no lo hizo, debes admitir que su explicación tiene un poco de sentido retorcido_.

La voz más dominante se silenció ante esto. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía negar el hecho de que la explicación de Tom tenía sentido. Explicaba el por qué era mediocre con la magia más básica cuando Hermione pudo lanzar un  _Wingardium Leviosa_  la primera vez. Explicaba cómo, a pesar de que Voldemort tuvo muchas oportunidades para matarlo, nunca lo hizo. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, explicaba el mal humor que había sentido.

Gimiendo, cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Tan sumergido en su desesperación estaba, que nunca escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Chico, qué haces holgazaneando! Es el colmo, te pedimos que hagas una cosa ¡y ni siquiera lo haces! Escaleras arriba ¡ahora! ¡No tendrás cena esta noche por tu insolencia!— el rostro de Vernon se había vuelto púrpura y una vena palpitaba en su sien. Sintiendo que era prudente salir de la zona de peligro, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella por un momento. Estaba muy feliz de que no tendría cena; si su cuerpo reaccionaba como lo hizo con el tocino, entonces habría significado el cinturón, seguramente. Vernon no lo golpeaba ahora, a menos que estuviera muy enojado o Harry hiciera algo que él considerara incorrecto.

_—Ah, Harry, has vuelto, no pensé que sería tan pronto— dijo la voz de Tom desde la oscuridad. Poco a poco, la habitación comenzó a materializarse a su alrededor y sólo cuando estuvo totalmente frente a él, se dio cuenta de que era la misma de antes. Lamiéndose los labios, se dio cuenta de que sus colmillos estaban de vuelta y que de nuevo estaba pálido y tenía el cabello hasta los hombros. Moviéndose hacia delante se sentó en el sofá y se recostó._

_—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Tom de repente, su rostro inundado con preocupación._

_—Nada, estoy bien— respondió Harry automáticamente._

_—No me mientras, estúpido chiquillo ¿qué pasó hoy? ¿Comenzaste a presentar síntomas?— espetó Tom con urgencia._

_—Er… hice un hueco en mi armario al sostenerme esta mañana, he estado cansado todo el día, los ruidos fuertes me lastiman los oídos…— respondió Harry, tratando de recordar._

_—Es demasiado rápido, tu magia es más poderosa de lo que esperaba— dijo Tom sin romper la máscara en su rostro, pero su voz transmitía la angustia._

_—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Harry, confundido por las divagaciones del mayor._

_—Tengo que ir por ti esta noche, empaca lo que puedas y lo más rápido posible. Debería llegar alrededor de la medianoche y te encontraré en tu habitación._

_—Espera ¿cómo puedes entrar en mi habitación? Pensé que las protecciones lo impedían— dijo Harry._

_—Tengo tu sangre en mis venas, por lo que me permitirá acceder de forma automática. Tengo que irme, te veré pronto— respondió Tom rápidamente antes de la que visión de Harry se desvaneciera a negro._

Al despertar, Harry observó con ojos lagañosos el reloj. Los luminosos números brillaban hacia él en la oscuridad, diciéndole que tenía una hora para prepararse. Los sueños eran confusos, era extraño que el sueño pareciera sólo durar unos pocos minutos y, sin embargo, había estado durmiendo durante horas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry disipó estos pensamientos antes de sacar su baúl de debajo de la cama. Era algo bueno que los Dursley tuvieran miedo de que Sirius los fuera a matar si maltrataban a su ahijado. Era curioso pensar que su familia aún lo protegía desde el más allá.

Abrió el armario, sacó su ropa y la arrojó al azar en su baúl. Una vez hecho esto, sacó su varita y varias otras chucherías de debajo de la tabla suelta del piso. Volvió hasta su baúl, doblando su ropa y poniéndola en la parte superior de sus libros y equipo escolar. Mirando el reloj, se dio cuenta de que había ocupado treinta minutos. Era extraño, antes él hubiese estado debatiéndose si esto pudiese ser una trampa y que todo era una mentira. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba a punto de conocer a su asesino potencial. Aunque Tom tenía razón, estaba cambiando y Tom parecía saber lo que estaba pasando y realmente le dijo a él, en lugar de Dumbledore, quien mantenía sus secretos tan cerca de su pecho que era una sorpresa que pudiese respirar. Aún no estaba tan seguro acerca de esto, pero algo le decía que era la decisión correcta y que ya era un poco tarde para tener segundos pensamientos cuando el hombre ya estaba viniendo por él.

Recostado en su cama, suspiró ¿Por qué su vida siempre era tan complicada? ¡Por qué todo le ocurría a él! Parecía que desde que había nacido, Destino había estado jugando con él y dictando sus acciones; supuso que se trataba de un nivel superior. Al escuchar un golpe seco en la ventana, empezó a ponerse de pie.

Para bien o para mal, no podía echarse para atrás. Tom había llegado.


	4. Despertar

_A veces una crisis puede ser el comienzo de una especie de avance, una manera de vivir con antelación a través de un trauma que te prepara para un futuro de transformación radical._

Cherrie Moraga

.

Acercándose a la ventana, Harry estaba lleno de aprensión. Abrió el pestillo de la ventana cuidando que sus facciones mostraran tranquilidad. Dando un paso atrás, pudo ver cómo por ésta se filtraba una neblina negra dentro de su habitación antes de solidificarse.

Tom Riddle aparentaba no tener más de veinte. La única indicación de que había vivido más de lo que su apariencia externa sugería era la antigüedad de sus ojos. Alguien dijo una vez que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pero Harry no podía ver nada mientras miraba hacia esas turbulentas lagunas azules. Se parecía al que veía en el elegante "sueño" pero indiferente, como si nada le pudiese molestar. Escaneó a Harry impasible, sus pretéritos ojos yendo de arriba abajo en su cuerpo en busca de alguna anormalidad. Con su examen hecho, se acercó al joven y buscó en sus ojos. Harry se preguntó si Tom podía ver su alma.

—Hmm, parece que estás en la tercera fase de la transformación; eso es bueno, significa que no es demasiado tarde— murmuró Tom, su aliento con olor dulce flotando en la nariz de Harry.

—¿Cuántas fases hay?— preguntó Harry cuando Tom dio un paso atrás.

—Son cinco etapas. Si hubieras llegado a la quinta antes de que llegara, habrías muerto— dijo Tom sin emoción.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry con curiosidad ardiente.

—Porque tenemos que realizar un ritual en el Reino de Medianoche para que tu cuerpo no rechace el cambio. Si no lo hacemos, entonces continuarías sintiéndote cada vez más débil hasta que tus órganos se bloqueen y mueras— respondió Tom.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar?— preguntó Harry, pánico creciendo en su pecho como las burbujas de una botella de champán una vez que ha sido agitada.

Antes de responder, Tom sacó su varita de un soporte atado a su muslo. Al tocar su equipaje y la jaula de Hedwig, Harry vio que se encogieron hasta tener el tamaño de una caja de fósforos. Tom los recogió y los puso en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara a él.

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, Harry se puso al lado del hombre y Tom le tendió el brazo. Al tomarlo, Harry se llenó de la incómoda sensación de que se estaba desintegrando en partículas más pequeñas antes de reformarse en las puertas de un castillo antiguo. Las paredes se desmoronaban un poco y la zona tenía una sensación de oscuridad, mostrándole a Harry su poder con esto.

—Este es el Castillo de Medianoche. Ahora, necesito que te cortes la palma y la coloques en la puerta— dijo Tom, con el rostro sin emoción mientras transfiguró una roca en un cuchillo adornado, pasándosela a Harry.

Un poco nervioso, Harry pasó la hoja filosa a lo largo de su piel, silbando cuando gotas carmesí de vida se filtraban por la herida, goteando por sus dedos. Acercándose a la puerta, apretó la mano contra las barras de hierro e hizo una mueca cuando una inyección de calor penetró en su mano al contacto. El calor, sin embargo, pronto se enfrío y retiró la mano. Mirándola, notó que el corte se había ido y ahora era una quemada cerrada.

—Camina a través de la puerta— dijo la voz de Tom, flotando a lo largo de la noche.

Dando un paso adelante, Harry jadeó cuando sintió que la puerta se transformaba en neblina a su alrededor. Era casi como caminar por un fantasma excepto que dejaba un hormigueo en la columna vertebral, presumiblemente las protecciones permitiéndole acceder. Viendo a Tom materializarse a su lado, siguió al mayor por un jardín empedrado y escalones de piedra hasta la Entrada Principal. El castillo, aunque viejo por fuera, daba la sensación de ser casi moderno con toques medievales, enfocado a preservar su patrimonio. Las alfombras eran gruesas y de color vino tinto, amortiguando los pasos de los transeúntes. Sólo pocas personas se cernían en el pasillo y Harry se sobresaltó al reconocer a uno.

—Bella— saludó calurosamente Tom, acercándose a la mujer, que parecía enojada, al lado de la estatua de lo que parecía ser Apolo.

—Tom, me alegro de tu regreso, tuve una visión y estaba preocupada por tu seguridad— dijo Bellatrix, sus palabras suaves y a kilómetros de distancia de la burlona que había usado en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Bella, este es Harry; sé que ya se conocían, pero pensé que sería bueno que llegasen a conocerse de nuevo ahora que ciertos hechos han salido a la luz. Bella, Harry, es la sacerdotisa de Apolo, el dios de las profecías, entre otras cosas. También es parte banshee.

—Encantado de conocerte— murmuró Harry, extendiendo la mano.

—Y a ti, joven— dijo Bella, su cálida mano apretó la de Harry antes de retirarla.

—Ahora, mis disculpas Bella, pero tenemos que ir a ver a Alderan, ya está llegando al final de la tercera etapa— dijo Tom en tono de disculpa, la primera emoción que había inyectado en su voz esa noche.

—Por supuesto, querido, te veré más tarde— dijo Bella.

Caminando un poco más, llegaron a un pasillo desierto; las velas encendidas en sus soportes cuando pasaron junto a ellos. Era misterioso, pero Harry se sentía extrañamente como si perteneciera allí. Sonriendo un poco, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado atrás y corrió para alcanzar al otro.

Acercándose a las grandes puertas de madera, Tom abrió una y le indicó a Harry que entrara. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando vio la habitación. Era simple, con un camino de piedra gris que subía hasta una plataforma con una silla ahí. Había cortinas rodas ondeando levemente, ocultando una gran ventana frente a la puerta y toda la habitación tenía pinturas de escenas míticas que dejaban al espectador desconcertado y con la sensación de humildad. Una figura de pie en la plataforma atrajo su atención. Era joven, tal vez unos veinte años y, sin embargo, sus ojos le mostraron a Harry cientos de años de sabiduría. Vestía pantalones negros que se aferraban a él como oscuridad líquida. Su camisa blanca tenía mangas anchas y estaba metida en su pantalón. Llevaba un chaleco rojo que brillaba contra la luz de las velas. Se bajó de la plataforma, sus botas haciendo clic en la piedra.

Harry vio que Tom se adelantó y estrechó la mano del hombre. Al ver que ambos hombres se dirigían hacia él, Harry se adelantó y se puso delante de ellos.

—Harry Potter, conoce a Lord Alderan— dijo Tom en voz baja.

—Es un placer, señor— dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, pequeño; por favor, llámame Alderan. Tom, por favor déjanos y repórtate de vuelta en aproximadamente una hora— dijo Alderan, su voz era cálida contrastando magníficamente con la fría de Tom.

—Por supuesto, Alderan— dijo Tom antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Ahora, pequeño, estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero me temo que estamos cortos de tiempo.

—Sí, Tom mencionó algo acerca de las fases, por lo visto estoy en la tercera fase— dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No, ya estás entrando en la cuarta fase, lo que significa que debo actuar ahora. ¿Das tu consentimiento para volverte un vampiro?— preguntó Alderan con calma, a pesar de tener poco tiempo.

—Bueno, si es eso o la muerte, elijo la vida, gracias— dijo Harry antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Bien, ven conmigo entonces— con eso, Alderan subió los escalones y atravesó una puerta detrás de la silla que Harry no había notado antes.

La habitación contigua era como un salón típico. Tenía dos sofás rojos frente a frente con una mesa de café en el medio. Un gran librero estaba en la esquina lleno de tomos que parecían como si pertenecieran a un museo.

—Por favor, toma asiento Harry— dijo Alderan, señalando los sofás. Sentado de frente a la puerta, vio a Alderan moverse hacia otra habitación, regresando con una daga que se parecía a la de Tom. Harry se estremeció cuando el mayor se acercó a él con la daga, lo que produjo la risa del vampiro.

—No voy a hacerte daño, pequeño— dijo suavemente, sentándose al lado de Harry.

Harry observó con fascinación perversa cómo Alderan levantó la afilada hoja y cortó su palma como Harry lo había hecho antes.

—Con el fin de completar la transformación, debes ingerir la sangre de un vampiro— dijo Alderan, tendiendo la mano ensangrentada a Harry.

Una parte de él gritaba que aquello estaba mal pero otra parte, incluso más grande, no podía ser de ayuda cuando su boca se hizo agua al ver la sangre filtrándose por la herida de Alderan. Tomándole la mano se la llevó a la boca antes de chupar con avidez. La sangre tenía un sabor fuerte y picante, casi metálico mientras la tragaba, sin embargo, antes de poder apreciarla completamente, su pecho estaba siendo atormentado por el dolor. Gritando en silencio, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, olvidando la sangre. Se sentía como si estuviese siendo desgarrado por animales salvajes; clavó sus uñas en el sofá tratando de quitarse el dolor sólo para que volviera multiplicado por siete.

El rostro de Alderan se alzó frente a él, preocupación llenando sus ojos marrones y escuchó el susurro del vampiro — _Lo siento_ — antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara.

.

Harry abrió los ojos y todo se salió bruscamente de foco. Parpadeando, notó con asombro que el sol se colaba por un hueco de las cortinas negras, iluminando el polvo que bailaba en los cálidos rayos. Al sentarse, notó que estaba en una cama y aún vestido con su ropa mal ajustada; el colchón era suave y elástico a diferencia del colchón lleno de bultos de su casa. Las paredes eran de un color crema, dándole luz a la habitación sin la ayuda de los rayos completos del sol. Estirándose se levantó de la cama y reparó en el sofá de la esquina, al lado del librero. Descansado en la parte superior del sofá había ropa y una nota:

_Pensé que podrías usar estos, estaré ahí pronto._

_Tom_

Abrió el armario al lado de su cama y se encontró con un espejo en el interior de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban inusualmente brillantes, destacándose junto con su pálida piel. Su cabello parecía más domesticado y ahora rozaba sus oídos en lugar de pegarse por todas partes. Abrió la boca para ver que sus dientes parecían de color blanco nacarado, pero no había colmillos. ¿Tal vez los colmillos crecían cuando estaba a punto de comer? Echando un vistazo al reloj de pared, vio que eran las siete de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Negándose a pensar en esto trató de distraerse. Volvió a los montones de ropa que se le proporcionó antes de mirar su reflejo de nuevo. La camisa era verde esmeralda y complementaba con sus ojos, sus pantalones negros estaban bien ajustados y cómodos para maniobrar. También había un par de botas debajo de la ropa y se metió el pantalón en ellas, reflejando el estilo de Tom. Tal vez los vampiros tenían algo como viejos estilos de moda.

Al escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta, giró el pomo de latón. Al abrirla encontró a Tom, luciendo tan impasible como siempre. Harry dio un paso atrás mientras Tom entró a su habitación, sus pasos eran seguros y se movía con gracia, como un león acechando a su presa. Se sentó en el sofá, alisando cada arruga que el movimiento provocó en su camisa. Al cerrar la puerta, Harry se acercó al sofá, se sentó y no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía hacer. Tom irradiaba frialdad y era fácil ver cómo se adaptaba a la causa de la oscuridad en el mundo mágico. Temblando, notó que Tom tomó un ligero reconocimiento hacia él antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Bien, Harry, estoy seguro de que tienes preguntas. Alderan me pidió que viniera porque estaba preocupado por tu reacción ante el cambio— dijo Tom con voz cortante, era claro que estaba molesto por haber sido enviado a consolar a un mocoso.

—Si prefieres estar en otro lugar y eso, eres libre de irte— dijo Harry con irritación.

—Alderan me pidió que viniera y me comprometí a servirle. De cualquier modo, me siento vagamente curioso sobre qué poderes desarrollarás. No ha habido un vampiro nacido con tanta magia en su núcleo y sería interesante ver cómo tu cuerpo reacciona a la transformación— dijo Tom con la voz aún tranquila y controlada, pero Harry podía escuchar su ferviente voz. Al parecer, Tom estaba obsesionado con el conocimiento, tal como Dumbledore había dicho. Harry se consoló al saber que el viejo mago no le había mentido en todo.

—Bueno, ¿qué cambios habrá en mi anatomía?— preguntó Harry.

—Antes de comer te saldrán colmillo, puedes procesar los alimentos con una poción creada por la Maestra de Pociones Miranda Harcourt, lo que te ayudará a mantener tu fachada cuando vayas a la escuela. Tu piel es pálida, porque los niveles de melanina son ligeramente más bajos ya que somos criaturas de la noche. Debido a esto, serás más susceptible a la luz del sol como ya lo habrás notado. Experimentarás una leve fatiga durante el día, pero además de eso no hay más, los vampiros normales no pueden salir durante el día, por lo que tenemos suerte. Tu vista mejorará y tu velocidad incrementará debido al aumento del oxígeno en tu sangre, tu cuerpo absorberá los nutrientes de la sangre que ingieras, sin embargo, esto variará dependiendo de la cantidad que bebas. Habrá una fase en la que te disolverás y te materializarás en un lugar diferente, como la Aparición mágica, pero puedes atravesar protecciones. Sin embargo, cada vampiro es diferente y forman sus propias características en función de sus habilidades antes de ser transformados, lo que descubrirás por ti mismo, pero esos son los estándares normales— dijo Tom con voz aburrida.

—Así que voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir a Hogwarts— dijo Harry con esperanza, no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Ron y Hermione de nuevo.

—Sí, serás nuestros ojos y oídos en la Fortaleza de la Luz— respondió Tom con indiferencia.

—¿Fortaleza de la Luz?

—Hogwarts es una fortaleza en la que se enseña magia de la Luz y alberga a muchos magos de Luz de gran alcance; Dumbledore y Minerva son los principales ejemplos. Miranda está trabajando en una forma de ocultar el más prominente efecto de tu vampirismo para protegerte de Dumbledore dado que ha tomado gran interés en ti, debido principalmente a la maldita profecía, y serás capaz de mantener un ojo sobre él más cerca que cualquiera de los otros.

—Oh, bien— dijo Harry, incómodo al discutir que debía espiar a su antiguo mentor quien, a pesar de todo, podía ver que Dumbledore realmente pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto —¿Qué cualidades adicionales recibiste?

—Me convertí en un increíble y hábil legeremente y oclumante— respondió Tom.

—¿Qué puedo esperar yo?

—No lo sabemos, lo desarrollarás con el tiempo, de todas formas, es mejor que me vaya, ya casi es la hora de cenar— dijo Tom bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y alisándose la ropa. Harry juró que tenía un TOC.

Harry tragó saliva mientras Tom se acercaba a la puerta y la abrió, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a Harry, quien seguía inmóvil en el sofá.

—Tendrás que beber en algún momento— suspiró Tom, agarrándose la cabeza con exasperación.

—No pensé que fuese tan pronto.

—Estarás comiendo con Alderan esta noche para hablar sobre tu estancia con nosotros, ya vamos tarde, así que te sugiero que vengas ahora. Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo, sólo, por el amor de todo lo sagrado ¡muéstrate! Dudo mucho que no quieras hacerlo, de todas maneras— dijo Tom, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

De pie, Harry trató de controlar la agitación en su estómago al recordar su reacción por la sangre de Alderan y le siguió rápidamente.


	5. Sed de sangre

_El esfuerzo continuo – no la fuerza o la inteligencia – es la llave para abrir nuestro potencial._

Winston Churchill

.

Harry siguió a Tom. Su nueva ropa se sentía cómoda contra su piel, el material frotándose uno con otro haciendo un sonido relajante que se llevó toda su atención. Apresurarse hacia afuera, desde luego, no era una opción. El vampiro mayor no se dio la vuelta mientras se abrían paso por el laberinto. Las velas quemándose mientras sus llamas titilantes brillaban radiantes en los oscuros pasillos, haciendo que su sombra se extendiera hacia el exterior, bañando la piel de Tom mientras caminaban juntos. Al bajar la mirada hacia sus sombras, notó que la suya casi acariciaba la de Tom, las extremidades ennegrecidas trenzándose entre sí para formar una gran extensión de la oscuridad. Temblando ligeramente, Harry vio que Tom lo miraba con una de sus perfectas cejas arqueadas, transformando su rostro en una máscara de impaciencia, enfatizada por el gesto en bruto hacia la puerta de la derecha. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Harry entró y fue recibido por un espectáculo alegre. Había una mesa grande, el armazón parecía ser de oro blanco y la mesa de cristal, brillando ante la luz que emitía el candelabro. Las sillas de marfil estaban metidas debajo de la superficie transparente, con cojines cubiertos de seda blanca. Las paredes eran de un color borgoña suave que acentuaba la calidez de la habitación y el piso estaba hecho de madera de cerezo, con la superficie brillante reflejando la actividad de la cámara. El fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea, las llamas abrasando los troncos de madera, tratando de despojarlos de la corteza superior, el calor que aquello emitía desterraba exitosamente el frío de la habitación. Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba Alderan, con una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras le miraba. Avanzó poco a poco hasta su silla, se levantó y se acercó a ellos, estrechando la mano de Tom.

—Tom ¿te importaría venir a mi despacho después?— preguntó Alderan, sin embargo, Harry pudo oír la orden tras las amables palabras.

—Por supuesto, tengo que atender a mis alumnos ahora— dijo Tom, inclinándose con gracia y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Alderan señaló que él y Harry debían ir a la mesa. Al momento que se sentó, Alderan le tendió a Harry una copa, el contenido de color beige soltaba un aroma que flotaba en su nariz. Olía un poco de mango, con un aroma subyacente de mandarina.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Harry, una vez que Alderan se sentó.

—Es para ayudarte a ingerir alimentos, lo necesitas una vez al mes. Pensé que si íbamos a comer quizá te ayudaría a encontrarle mayor gusto— respondió Alderan suavemente. Agradeciendo la generosidad del vampiro, Harry vio que una puerta a la izquierda de la chimenea se abría. Un hombre entró, su piel era pálida como la de Harry, pero parecía encogerse ante la presencia de Alderan, su postura mostraba sumisión. Llevaba una bandeja cargada de platos. Olfateando el aire, Harry sintió una punzada de hambre ante los deliciosos aromas. El hombre puso un plato delante de él, que consistía en una carne sanguinolenta con una variedad de verduras. Entonces, el hombre puso una botella delante de él y la destapó, olía dulce y un poco metálico. Como al principio, Harry se dio cuenta de que era sangre. El hombre sacó una copa de vino y derramó una generosa cantidad del líquido carmesí, que se derramó contra las paredes de la copa antes de asentarse. Hizo lo mismo para Alderan y se alejó un poco, como si esperara órdenes.

—Eso es todo, Sanguini— dijo Alderan con desdén; al observar nuevamente al vampiro, se dio cuenta de que él fue el único en la fiesta de Slughorn el año anterior.

—Ahora, Harry, sé que quieres ser un poco más reservado sobre el tema de beber sangre, pero realmente lo necesitas. Si no te sientes a gusto bebiendo sangre humana, la sangre de animal debería ser suficiente, pero, en mi opinión, el sabor es soez— ante esto, Alderan frunció la nariz —Si no bebes, entonces morirás debido a que tu cuerpo necesita los nutrientes para mantener tu cuerpo funcionando; sé que esto es mucho para decirte la primera vez, pero Tom me ha dicho que eres extraordinariamente tenaz.

Cautelosamente, Harry levantó la copa y la observó. Realmente olía delicioso y su aroma parecía cantarle, atrayéndole como las sirenas atraían a los marineros. Esperaba que no terminara en un naufragio. Tomando un sorbo tentativo, Harry sintió el espumoso sabor en su lengua, sobreexcitando sus sentidos. Al deglutirlo, se quedó con una necesidad inexplicable de más. Tragándose el resto, tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios. Bebió el contenido rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con hambre, su sed no había sido saciada. Se sentía como si su garganta estuviese completamente seca y sólo la sangre lo apaciguaría.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie y se detuvo un momento. Escuchando atentamente, escuchó un latido en algún lugar del salón. Atraído hacia él, corrió hacia la puerta, tomando el pomo de la puerta y tirando de ella. Cuando no pudo, lo intentó de nuevo. Gruñendo encaró a Alderan. El rostro del vampiro mayor estaba lleno de preocupación.

—Harry, no puedes salir— dijo Alderan con calma, contrastando con su expresión.

Harry se movió hacia adelante, gruñó de nuevo y se movió para arremeter contra él. De pronto sintió un par de manos ciñéndose a sus brazos y, gruñendo de nuevo, se volvió hacia su atacante. Tom parecía imperturbable, pero sus ojos azules brillaban furiosos.

—Déjame ir— gruñó Harry, su voz estaba llena de ácido.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Harry— dijo Tom con frialdad, su compostura no era tan concreta como la de Alderan. Retorciéndose, Harry trató de soltarse del agarre de Tom en vano. Las manos del vampiro mayor eran como pinzas y si Harry aún hubiese sido humano, habrían destrozado sus huesos. Mostrando los dientes, Harry trató de morder a Tom, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo un golpe se estrelló contra su mandíbula y su cabeza se volvió. El rostro de Alderan se alzaba a la vista, levantó un frasco y lo inclinó en la boca abierta de Harry. Tenía un sabor ligeramente dulce y Alderan frotó su garganta para hacerlo tragar. Cuando el contenido bajó por su esófago, Harry se desvaneció rápidamente ante la oscuridad.

.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que registró fue un dolor punzante en su frente. Gimiendo ligeramente se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era la misma habitación en la que había despertado antes, con la excepción de que Tom estaba sentado en el sofá, observándole con preocupación destellando en sus ojos.

Al sentarse, Harry deseó no haberlo hecho ya que su mundo comenzó a girar, mezclándose en un torbellino de colores, confundiendo a su ya confuso cerebro. Gimiendo de nuevo, notó que Tom se acercó y miró en sus ojos, Harry notó un poco de preocupación dada la expresión del vampiro mayor. Con un suspiro de alivio, se hundió en las almohadas mientras Tom se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Harry adormilado.

—Tu sed de sangre fue más fuerte de lo que esperábamos; por lo general, se necesitan varias semanas para que se desarrolle plenamente, pero en este caso, tu magia está acelerando el proceso. Le había advertido a Alderan de esto, pero estaba seguro de que podría manejarlo— el rostro de Tom evidentemente demostró lo estúpido que creía era aquel plan y explicaba la furia que Harry había visto brillar en sus ojos.

—Así que soy un bicho raro en este mundo también— murmuró Harry con amargura.

—No. Eres el único que posiblemente pueda ganar esta guerra. Alderan me dijo que nuestro último oráculo, antes de Bellatrix, predijo que nos llevarías a la victoria. El hecho de que tu magia sea tan fuerte es una gran señal; así que no, Harry, no eres un bicho raro en este mundo— dijo Tom, y Harry hubiese pensado que aquel hombre era incapaz de hacerlo, habría jurado que Tom estaba actuando como si se preocupara por él.

—¿Por qué las profecías siempre gobiernan mi vida?— preguntó Harry, irritado por lo débil que era su voz.

—Eres especial, Harry, Destino te ha elegido para muchas tareas y por ello debes estar agradecido. Tienes el poder de cambiar lo que no habría sido posible para los simples mortales. Sé que parece una enorme carga para soportar, pero le prometí a Destino y Alderan que iba a ayudar en este esfuerzo.

—¿Qué puedes hacer?— preguntó Harry malhumorado.

—Puedo ayudarte a entrenar el desarrollo de tus poderes y canalizar tu energía en lugar de dejar que ésta te controle. Tengo algunos otros estudiantes y mañana vas a tener tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. Necesitamos prepararte para regresar a Hogwarts y será una tarea agotadora, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás. Te he visto crecer en los últimos años y cuando nos vimos en el cementerio, sabía que estabas en el camino de ser el hombre que fue profetizado para dirigir nuestra lucha. Ahora, de todos modos, son caso las cuatro de la mañana y te sugiero que duermas; el sol saldrá pronto y no estás listo para soportar un día completo. Enviaré un alumno mío, Lysander Chevalier, para que te recoja— dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie y alisándose la ropa, colocándola al mismo estado como si hubiese estado sentado en el sofá por un largo tiempo. Sonriéndole, Tom se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Recostado, Harry bostezó y a pesar de haber dormido toda la mañana, se sentía agotado y aturdido. Con la esperanza de que sólo fuese el efecto de la poción, Harry se acurrucó contra la cobija y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la conciencia. Estirándose, sintió sus músculos crujir antes de tirar la cobija y ponerse de pie. Aún estaba un poco agotado, pero se sintió un poco mejor de lo que se había sentido cuando habló con Tom; ahora que estaba alerta, estaba seguro de que había imaginado el tono cariñoso que Tom había usado para explicarle todo.

Tropezando con la puerta, giró el picaporte de bronce y al abrirla, reveló un hombre cercano a su edad. Medía aproximadamente seis pies y traía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, de color rubio amielado, recogido en su nuca lo que le recordaba a Tom. Su ropa también se parecía a lo que Harry llevó para cenar – quien ahora estaba vestido con un pijama – excepto por su camisa, que era de color marrón complementando sus ojos color chocolate. La piel de Lysander estaba bronceada, mostrando su herencia francesa pero más pálida de lo que había sido antes de su transformación, si se veían afectados sus niveles de melanina como Tom le había dicho. La tela de su ropa revelaba que era atlético, no demasiado musculoso, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de una buena pelea.

—Creo que Tom saltaría sobre sí mismo si llegas al entrenamiento así— comentó Lysander con las cejas encrespadas mientras tomaba una vista de la apariencia de Harry.

—Dame un minuto— dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta en la cara del vampiro.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, vio un montón de ropa en el sofá, los mismos pantalones y botas pero, esta vez, la camisa era roja y le recordaba la sangre que había bebido la noche anterior. Tomando una respiración profunda para evitar las nauseas, se quitó el pijama, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo colocó en el sofá. Se puso la ropa rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la cara disgustada del vampiro.

—Eso no fue muy agradable, ya sabes— el timbre de su voz con fingido dolor.

—Estoy seguro de que vas a sobrevivir— respondió Harry secamente.

—Si no lo hago, voy a perseguirte— amenazó Lysander, su advertencia un tanto arruinada por la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Así que, ¿cuándo llegaste?— preguntó Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo – Harry no tenía ni idea en dónde se encontraban, por lo que no tenía sentido preguntar a dónde iban.

—Llegué alrededor de hace un año, a mis padres los tomé por sorpresa— respondió Lysander.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Francia, originalmente, pero nos mudamos a Inglaterra cuando tenía diez años, aún así asistí a Beauxbatton ya que, según mi madre, ofrecían una educación más amplia.

—Oh, tuvimos a algunos de tu año para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Sí, yo estaba entre ellos, pero dudo que lo hayas notado.

—Sí, estaba un poco centrado en no morir— rió Harry, era fácil hablar con Lysander y descubrió que tratar con el vampiro rubio era más fácil de lo que parecía.

—No te envidio ni un poco, Tom realmente ama sus pruebas— gimió Lysander.

—¿Qué tuviste que hacer?— preguntó Harry al sentir su curiosidad despertar.

—Oh, me encerró en una habitación con cinco hombres lobo y me hizo luchar contra ellos, fue poco después que me enteré que no había sido real.

—Voy a morir— dijo Harry, enfatizando cada palabra.

—No, no lo harás. Tom es un buen maestro, todo irá bien— aseguró Lysander cuando se detuvieron frente a una indescriptible puerta. Gesticulando para que avanzara, el estómago de Harry de repente se sintió un poco mareado a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras del otro.

¿En qué se había metido?


	6. Entrenamiento

_Un paso individual en la formación del carácter es poner la responsabilidad en el individuo._

Robert Baden-Powell

.

Tras la puerta había una arena. El suelo era blando, como si hechizos de amortiguación se hubiesen lanzado sobre las baldosas de piedra. Las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos grises y viejos; en su inspección, Harry descubrió que también tenían hechizos de amortiguación. No había ventanas y la cámara estaba iluminada con velas que flotaban cerca del techo en las esquinas, haciendo que ésta pareciera más pequeña de lo que era. Tom estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Su postura era como al de un felino mientras observaba a su presa; al ver a su víctima, Harry se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era Blaise Zabini. Al momento en el que lo reconoció, Blaise corrió hacia adelante, casi en cámara lenta, con las piernas bombeando y sus músculos ondulando mientras tomaba vuelo. Corrió a través del aire, como si estuviera nadando antes de abordar a Tom. Tom, sin embargo, en lugar de moverse, tomó la mano extendida de Blaise y la torció. La fuerte fractura se escuchó por toda la cámara y Harry hizo una mueca al ver el brazo de Blaise colgar lánguidamente a su lado. Sintiendo los ojos en él, se dio la vuelta para ver a Lysander estudiando su rostro, casi esperando una reacción sorprendida de su parte. Mientras reafirmaba sus facciones se acercó Tom, colocándose a su lado mientras hablaba con Blaise.

—Tienes que ser más rápido. Cualquiera que conozca tus habilidades puede anticipar fácilmente el ataque; debes usarlo como una sorpresa no usarlo de lleno en el asalto. Ahora, ve a con Miranda y te veré mañana a la misma hora— dijo Tom bruscamente. Al ver que podía irse, Blaise asintió hacia Harry mientras caminó junto a ellos, sus ojos estaban apretados como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su dolor, pero Harry aún podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

—Ah, Harry, gracias Lysander, ve a atender a Blaise, estoy seguro de que sabes cómo ayudar a recuperar su orgullo— dijo Tom, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Lysander.

Ahora, solo con Tom, Harry se sintió preocupado. Acababa de verlo romper el brazo de uno de sus compañeros de escuela ¿y él le iba a entrenar? Destino debía estar realmente molesto con él.

—Tenemos que calentar primero para que no te desgarres los músculos— dijo Tom con indiferencia.

De pie frente al otro, Tom dobló su pierna derecha y dejó caer todo su peso en ella mientras extendía la pierna izquierda hacia afuera, deslizando su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pie. Al intentar copiarle, Harry descubrió que no podía pasar del tobillo y vio la sonrisa de Tom agrandarse.

—Tendremos que trabajar en tu flexibilidad, pero haciendo ejercicios como estos una vez al día debería ayudar.

Mirándole, Harry se enderezó. Para el próximo ejercicio, Tom retuvo a Harry contra una de las paredes, levantándole una pierna a la vez para que se extendiera hasta donde podía – ahora Harry podía estirar las piernas unos cuarenta y cinco grados de distancia de la cabeza. Una vez hecho esto, hizo girar sus brazos como molinos de viento, aflojando los músculos de sus hombros. Cuando Tom consideró que había calentado lo suficiente, volvieron al centro de la arena.

—Ahora, Harry, comenzaremos con algunos movimientos simples y luego quiero que luches conmigo para que pueda medir tus fuerzas con mayor precisión a fin de diseñar un programa— dijo Tom, con un tono que sugería había utilizado ese discurso mucho en el pasado.

—Repite después de mí.

Los pies de Tom se separaron y se alinearon con los hombros, ofreciéndole mayor equilibrio. Levantando una rodilla y lanzó su pierna hacia delante en una patada. El movimiento era fuerte y preciso podría, si la fuerza de empuje era grande, herir gravemente a un enemigo desprevenido. Al copiar el movimiento, Harry estaba agradecido de que su entrenamiento en Quidditch le había dado un excelente equilibrio.

—Mantén la espalda recta— dijo Tom, reacomodando los hombros de Harry y poniéndolos de vuelta. Pateando de vuelta, Harry vio a Tom evaluarlo antes de posarse frente a él.

—Patéame— ordenó Tom.

Un poco nervioso, con imágenes del accidente de Blaise en su mente, trató de golpear a Tom, pero tan rápido como una serpiente, Tom se agachó, bloqueó la patada de Harry y golpeó su estómago.

—Bien. Pude sentir que pusiste un gran impulso detrás de eso, ahora ¿qué hay de esto?

Tom volvió a su posición anterior, levantó la pierna y giró su cadera, resultando en una patada lateral. Si Harry hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca, le habría golpeado la cabeza. Tom, sin embargo, nunca perdió el equilibrio y movió su pierna hacia atrás antes de poner el pie en el suelo. Intentándolo, Harry descubrió que en cuanto moviera su pierna iba a perder el equilibrio y osciló antes de finalmente perder su lucha contra la gravedad y terminó en el suelo. Después de la quinta vez que esto sucedió, estaba muy agradecido de que el suelo estaba encantado. Una vez más, Tom se puso delante de él y le ordenó que lo pateara. Antes de que su pie hiciera contacto, Tom levantó el brazo, exponiendo su antebrazo hasta el miembro atacante. Rebotando en el brazo de Tom, Harry tropezó pero, por primera vez, se mantuvo en posición vertical.

—La última patada que intentaremos hoy es, sin duda, la más difícil; una vez aprendas lo fundamental, sin embargo, serás capaz de hacerla con facilidad.

De pie al otro lado de la habitación, Tom colocó un pie delante de él antes de correr por la habitación. Cuando estaba cerca de Harry, saltó, pateando con el pie derecho antes de golpear con el izquierdo de manera similar a la primera patada. Cayendo en cuclillas, Tom se enderezó y se acercó a Harry. Tomando eso como una señal, Harry se acercó al borde donde había comenzado Tom. Correr a lo largo de la habitación era extraño, era como correr sobre una cama elástica. Golpeó la marca empujándola al suelo y pegó con sus pies; eufórico con su éxito, se olvidó de aterrizar en cuclillas y se torció el tobillo. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Tom se abalanzó sobre él, sacando su varita de la funda en su muslo. Moviendo la mano por encima de su tobillo, Tom murmuró — _Episkey_ — e, inmediatamente, Harry sintió alivio propagarse por su sistema mientras el dolor se disipaba. Ofreciéndole su mano, Harry la tomó y se puso de pie.

—Te enseñaré los bloqueos simples— dijo Tom antes de lanzarse a ello.

Harry vio como Tom levantó el brazo en la misma forma en la que había bloqueado la patada giratoria de Harry. Movió fluidamente el brazo, deslizándolo hacia abajo, cruzando desde la clavícula y al frente de la ingle para protegerse de patadas bajas. Tiró del brazo hacia atrás hasta que lo colocó delante de su torso como para desviar un golpe en el pecho.

Una vez que Tom estuvo satisfecho con el progreso de Harry, le hizo señas para que se detuviera. Harry vio que Tom caminaba delante de él y se sorprendió cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre él, encogiendo el brazo hacia atrás antes de impulsarse hacia delante, con la mano en un puño. Reaccionando por instinto, Harry bloqueó y apartó el brazo de Tom de él. Usando el momento de debilidad a su favor, hizo una patada y ésta habría hecho contacto de no ser porque Tom se había agachado, girado y moviendo la pierna hacia afuera para barrer sus pies por debajo de él. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry cayó torpemente en el suelo y momentos después de su caída, sintió la varita de Tom presionar en su garganta. Segundos después de registrarlo se puso de pie y comenzaron de nuevo. Los enfrentamientos se prolongaron cada vez más tiempo y Harry sintió que tenía una mejor comprensión del estilo de lucha del hombre.

Tomando un descanso por unos momentos, Harry se deslizó por la pared, temblando cuando la piedra fría rozó su piel. Cayendo pesadamente, metió las rodillas bajo la barbilla antes de descansar su cara en ellas. Tom era realmente un buen maestro. Su forma de enseñanza, aprende o muere, era acertada; pensando que tu propia vida estaba en juego era una gran motivación y sentía que podía comprender muchos de los conceptos aprendidos mejor de lo que podía haber esperado.

Sintiendo a Tom deslizarse a su lado, centró su atención al hombre de cabello oscuro. Tom, a pesar del esfuerzo, aún estaba pálido; se había quitado el chaleco y la camisa blanca mientras presionaba la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared mostrando su delicioso cuello. Harry observó fascinado mientras tragaba, sus dedos hormigueando al querer tocar la oscilante manzana de Adán. Rodando los ojos ante lo absurdo de esos pensamientos, Harry se sorprendió cuando hubo un toque en la puerta. Aún estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a su capacidad auditiva mejorada cuando la cara de Lysander apareció por la puerta.

—Entra— dijo Tom con frialdad.

Harry vio a Lysander dirigirse hacia ellos. De pie frente a Tom, Lysander le sonrió a su mentor. En cuanto a la expresión de Tom, el hombre lucía igual de frío como siempre, pero tal vez una vez que llegase a conocerlo más, podría leerlo mejor. En ese momento sólo podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando detrás de la fría máscara arrogante.

—¿Qué pasa, Lysander?— preguntó Tom, su tono aparentemente aburrido.

—Alderan quiere que Harry conozca a todos, básicamente, no quiere que lo mantenga prisionero en esta habitación todo el día— dijo Lysander, aparentemente imperturbable por la conducta helada de Tom.

—Muy bien, puedes irte, pero te espero de vuelta mañana a las tres. Practica las patadas y bloqueos esta noche— le dijo Tom a Harry.

Se puso de pie dejando a Tom antes de seguir a Lysander. El pasillo parecía acogedor frente a la fría arena. Las velas parecían guiñarle alegremente mientras caminaban a su lado. Pasando a través de una pared entraron a una habitación que estaba llena de un surtido de muebles. Había dos sofás grandes y negros frente a frente con una mesita en el medio. Sillones alineados en las paredes listos para ser retirados a la primera señal de necesidad. Sin embargo, parecía que éstas eran rara vez necesarias, ya que sólo unos pocos adolescentes estaban sentados sobre los sofás y uno en un sillón. La alfombra era de color crema, contrastando con los muebles y al lado de los sofás, una gran chimenea, zarcillos de fuego serpenteando en el centro, haciendo que la habitación luciera más acogedora.

Tomó un lugar en uno de los sofás, Lysander se acercó al otro y se sentó junto a Blaise, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico bronceado. Al ver a Blaise enrojecer por el toque, Harry supuso que estaban juntos e, inmediatamente, el comentario de Tom adquirió un nuevo significado. Tratando de no sonrojarse, observó a los demás ocupantes. Sentada a su lado estaba Hannah Abbott y a su derecha estaba Zacharias Smith. Junto a Lysander y Blaise estaba un muchacho de mirada hosca, su rostro pálido y su cabello oscuro y rizado parecía derramarse sobre su frente, rozando sus ojos. Sentada en el sofá en la cabecera de la mesa de café estaba Luna.

—Creo que ya conoces a Luna, Hannah y Zach; éste, sin embargo, es Sergei Abramovich— dijo Lysander.

—Es un placer conocerte— dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano.

—Igualmente— dijo Sergei, su acento ruso impregnando sus palabras.

—No sabía que eras un vampiro— le dijo Harry a Hannah. Siempre la había visto como una buena chica de Hufflepuff, no podía imaginarla como una letal criatura oscura.

—Oh, no lo soy; soy parte banshee y Zach es parte veela. Bellatrix me está entrenando para que me convierta en el próximo oráculo— Hannah respondió con orgullo.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te unirías a nosotros, Harry— intervino luna soñadoramente.

—Así que ¿sabías?

—Oh sí, soy parte elfo, mi tatarabuela era la asesora del consejo Elvin. Puedo ver las auras y la tuya siempre estaba teñida de oscuridad.

—Er… es bueno saberlo— dijo Harry torpemente.

—No te preocupes. Sólo aquellos con la sangre Elvin pueden detectas las auras, nadie ha sido capaz de explicar el por qué y el único de aquí que puede sentirlas es Hyperion— dijo Lysander. Harry casi suspiró con alivio, Dumbledore no sabría que había cambiado. Por un momento sintió un poco de vergüenza perforar su corazón al pensar en mentirle a su antiguo mentor, sabía que era lo mejor para él, pero el hombre siempre había sido una figura paternal para él. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que el hombre había arruinado su vida y así, endureciendo su corazón, volvió al presente.

—Ugh, Miranda logró arreglar mi brazo, pero aún me duele como el infierno— gruñó Blaise, flexionando su mano izquierda.

—Estoy muy contenta de tener a Bella; ella me deja usar maniquíes para aprender a pelear antes de ir contra ella— dijo Hannah.

—Hyperion me deja hacer lo que quiera; yo también utilizo maniquíes pero los Wrackspurts me ayudan con el lado mágico de las cosas.

—Espera ¿realmente existen?— preguntó Harry, le gustaría poder decirle a Hermione sobre ello, probablemente tendría un ataque.

—Por supuesto— respondió Luna un poco ofendida.

—Lo siento, es que es un poco difícil de comprender ¿qué son exactamente?

—Los Wrackspurts son los espíritus de los antiguos magos Elvin que guían a los iniciados para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Me ayudan con mis habilidades mágicas e Hyperion me entrena para combatir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí?

—He venido cada verano desde que tenía cinco años; mi madre me dijo sobre mi herencia antes de morir y me trajo aquí para entrenarme. Cuando ella falleció, Hyperion se hizo cargo de mi entrenamiento.

—Lo siento— dijo Harry, sin saber qué decir ante tal confesión.

—Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo y ella está con mis ancestros ahora.

El fuego se acabó mientras hablaban y Harry se encontró bastante a gusto con Sergei – una vez que alejaba su comportamiento rudo, era realmente agradable – y Hannah, como siempre, era encantadora. Luna se quedó principalmente en el espacio ( _probablemente hablando con los Wrackspurts_ , pensó Harry, aún tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de la idea) y Lysander y Blaise estaban en lo suyo. Zach seguía siendo tan arrogante como siempre, pero Harry descubrió que era muy ingenioso y pudo ver una amistad que fácilmente se estaba formando entre ellos. Era sorprendente ver cuántos conceptos erróneos había tenido antes de su cambio y cómo sus percepciones habían sido formadas por Dumbledore.

El principal vínculo del grupo parecía ser sus anomalías compartidas, de acuerdo con Lysander eran los únicos adolescentes en el complejo, ya que el resto estaban o bien en el Reino de la Luz o fueron destruidos luego de que se manifestaron sus capacidades. Lentamente Harry encontró que su corazón estaba siendo envenenado en contra de su antiguo mentor, pero no podía lograr que le importase más. ¡Cómo puede la gente como esa ser tan malvada y merecer morir debido a opiniones idiotas!

Apretando los dedos hasta formar un puño, Harry se prometió que tendría su venganza, aunque sabía que Dumbledore a su retorcida manera tenía buenas intenciones, aunque no aprobaba sus acciones.

.

—Tom, lo estás haciendo bien con él, puedo sentir sus ideales cambiar lentamente y pronto estará listo— dijo Alderan, paseando por delante de su trono.

—Vaya, gracias Alderan— respondió Tom, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Necesito que esté listo para el inicio del plazo y te encomiendo esta tarea, en caso de que falles, nuestro reino caerá.

—Entiendo— dijo Tom, dándose la vuelta y dejando al antiguo vampiro solo.

Una pequeña parte de él se sentía mal por desarraigar todas las creencias que el muchacho se había construido de una sola vez, sin embargo, como todo lo que dolía, era necesario. Se había pronosticado y sucedería de una u otra manera. El fracaso no era una opción; no había ayudado a construir este imperio para verlo desmoronarse bajo la luz. Fortaleciendo su decisión, se retiró a sus aposentos con el corazón pesado pero con su mente aguda, comenzando a planificar los próximos movimientos de sus piezas favoritas.


	7. Talentos

_Creo que la vida es un viaje, a menudo difícil y a veces muy cruel, pero estamos bien equipados para ella, sólo si nos conectamos con nuestros talentos y dones y les permitimos florecer._

Les Brown

.

Harry caminó por el pasillo, sus pasos nunca vacilaron mientras se abría paso a través del castillo. Había estado ahí por dos semanas y en ese tiempo había aprendido mucho más que en Hogwarts. Sabía, sin embargo, que era probablemente porque realmente se estaba aplicando en realizar sus tareas a mano en lugar de ir despreocupadamente por las notas de Hermione. Tom era un excelente profesor, tal como Lysander había dicho, había mejorado mucho en esas dos semanas y ahora Tom se sentía seguro de poder comenzar a aplicar magia en sus combates. Estaba nervioso por ello y, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, se estremeció al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. El núcleo mágico de Harry era el más fuerte que el Lord vampiro haya visto alguna vez y Alderan había vivido alrededor de más de un milenio, por lo que era prudente decir que eso era anormal. Entrando en la cámara, Harry alejó esos pensamientos hasta que desaparecieron rápidamente por el temor de que su mentor los viera.

Tom estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cámara, las manos descansando en sus rodillas y sus ojos cerrados. Una vela estaba delante de él, su llama vacilante ya que estaba siendo perturbada por la magia ondeando a su alrededor. Acercándose, Harry observó zarcillos fantasmales de color púrpura serpentear desde Tom, acercándose hacia él. Harry jadeó cuando la magia de Tom lo golpeó, corriendo sobre él en oleadas. Su magia no se parecía a nada que Harry hubiese sentido antes, parecía cantar con su propia magia, gritándole y Harry observó con fascinación como zarcillos nebulosos de color verde se arremolinaban a su alrededor, mezclándose con la magia de Tom. Mientras se combinaban ambas magias, Harry gimió cuando estuvo cubierto por ellas. Formaron un escudo en torno a él y el placer era tan intenso que Harry sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a ceder. La magia de Tom era electrizante, cubriendo su piel y enviando sacudidas de placer a través de sus hiperactivos y sensibles nervios. De pronto se detuvo y Harry se quedó con una sensación de pérdida cuando los tentáculos se retrajeron a sus dueños. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de golpe y se posaron sobre la figura sonrojada de su estudiante, jadeando y temblando ante él.

—Disfrutaste eso ¿verdad?— preguntó, su voz resonando con diversión mientras miraba el bulto en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Harry. Harry no pudo responder y deseó que su erección desapareciera, centrándose en algo más que no fuese la penetrante mirada de Tom. Poco a poco sus jadeos cesaron y su piel volvió a su color pálido normal.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó con evidente vergüenza mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo.

—Estaba meditando, centrando mi magia y controlándola. Uno no puede pelear apropiadamente si no posee control sobre su propia magia— de alguna manera, Tom estaba convirtiendo aquello en parte de la lección y, con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo era realmente.

—¡Lo planeaste!— dijo con evidente sorpresa en su voz, pero también había una inexplicable sensación de decepción. Haciendo caso omiso a esto, se acercó a Tom, asumiendo la posición de piernas cruzadas frente a su mentor.

—En la batalla, el exceso de magia es emitida por los hechizos y como vampiros nuestros sentidos se agudizan, esto puede distraer a los neófitos, colocándolos en desventaja y, por lo tanto, lo más probable es que los asesinen. Alderan me ha pedido que te enseñe a repeler la magia residual, por supuesto, no deberías experimentarlo con la meditación que harás— agregó Tom con una sonrisa —mientras practiquemos hechizos, la concentración de magia en esta habitación aumentará, así que cuando entrenemos quiero que envuelvas tu propia magia alrededor de ti como un escudo, debería protegerte de los residuos. Ahora, concéntrate en tu magia, respira profundamente y envía tus pensamientos a tu núcleo mágico. Quiero que lo intentes y controles tu magia en lugar de dejarla fluir por donde le plazca. Una vez que sientas que puedes controlarla, podemos comenzar a entrenar.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry se lanzó a través de sus pensamientos. Su perímetro era completamente negro, pero de vez en cuando podía divisar la silueta blanca de una puerta que conducía a otra parte de su consciencia. Mientras se adentraba aún más en la oscuridad, vio una pequeña esfera de luz que apareció en la distancia y se dirigió a ella. Era verde y palpitaba levemente, pequeñas olas ondulantes en la superficie esmeralda brillante. De vez en cuando, las olas contenían líneas de color rojo y oro, cortando a través de la esmeralda. Sin embargo, nunca le restaron valor a la imagen, la hacían lucir hermosa, de una forma enviciada. Era como si se tratara de un ángel caído, marcado por las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo. Adentrándose más, tocó la superficie verde y fue absorbido por la expansión esmeralda, fluyendo con los colores como si también fuese parte del espectro.

— _Estás distrayéndote_ — la voz de Tom hizo eco. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry notó con un sobresalto que Tom estaba a su lado. Estaba rodeado por un resplandor púrpura, cubriendo su piel, a veces salpicado de oro y azul. Era absolutamente impresionante observar cómo los colores púrpuras pululaban frente su rostro, iluminándolo y haciendo que luciera más terrenal de lo habitual.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—_  preguntó Harry, su voz hizo eco como si el entorno también estuviese haciendo la pregunta.

 _—¿Cómo puedo entrenarte si no estoy contigo?_ — dijo la voz de Tom, su sonrisa de superioridad atravesando sus palabras como una corriente subterránea.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, siendo empujado hacia las profundidades de su magia. Luchando contra la corriente trató de aferrarse a Tom pero sus manos lo atravesaron como si fuese un fantasma.

 _—No estoy aquí, sólo soy una proyección. Lidera tu magia para que te obedezca o serás consumido por ella_ — ordenó Tom.

Harry estaba cansándose rápido y su magia era implacable, venía hacia él en grandes olas que lo lanzaba más profundo a través del océano esmeralda como un naufrago. Inseguro de la forma en la que notaba que el verde lo rodeaba. Era más tranquilo ahí, dejándose llevar por la corriente mientras se impulsaba lentamente. La calma se extendió a través de él mientras flotaba, dándose cuenta de que no tenía necesidad de respirar y asumió que él, al igual que Tom, sólo era una proyección. Sus músculos se sentían como pesas de plomo y mientras era arrastrado lentamente a las profundidades, sintió que sus párpados se hacían más pesados, pidiendo que les permitiera cerrarse. Casi cedió a la tentación cuando una voz aguda lo llevó de nuevo a la conciencia.

_—Harry, escúchame, necesitas ordenarle a tu magia para que te obedezca, es una trampa._

¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes? Le resultaba familiar, pero estaba cansado, tal vez unos pocos minutos de sueño le ayudarían a ganar la energía para concentrarse más.

_—¡Harry, no! ¡No hagas eso! Tienes que escucharme ¡ordénale a tu magia!_

Ugh. Si tan solo esa estúpida voz se callara ¡podría dormir un poco! Al abrir los ojos con irritación, decidió que tal vez si hacía lo que decía la voz sería capaz de descansar. Evocando sus reservas de energía restante, dejó que le rodeada como un manto.

 _—Escucha mi voz, ¡tú eres mía y harás lo que yo te ordene_!— gritó, su voz resonando a través del líquido. Inmediatamente después de eso las olas se volvieron furiosas. Lo golpearon, expandiéndose. Poco a poco el agua verde se oscureció hasta que casi no pudo ver nada, nadando hasta que se encontró en la penumbra. Estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. El agua era más espesa, haciendo que fuese más difícil seguir adelante; su breve arrebato de energía lo había drenado considerablemente y ahora sólo era la determinación lo que le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Pronto se topó con una barrera, el líquido se había coagulado para formar una masa gigante que le impedía seguir adelante. Nadando de vuelta, se catapultó hacia delante rompiendo la barrera y salió a la luz.

_—Llegaste al centro de su base, ahora ordénale que te obedezca una vez más._

Un orbe de oro estaba en el centro de la luz. Era hermoso, la superficie cristalina ligeramente ondulada enfocando a Harry, como si sus movimientos lo alteraran de alguna manera. Observó la superficie con sus ojos quemados, deslumbrado ante el resplandor pero sin preocuparse. Quería tocarlo tanto. Elevó los dedos temblorosos ante la superficie, acercándose a ella-

_—No lo toques, su poder te destruirá; completa tu misión y regresa._

Retrayendo la mano, Harry envió una mirada nostálgica a la esfera antes de nadar lejos de ella. Dándose la vuelta, la observó antes de juntar las manos. Invocando los residuos de su energía, que se arremolinaban en su entorno, continuó.

— _Escucha mi voz, tú eres mía y harás lo que yo te ordene_ — su voz hizo eco y cuando llegó al orbe, su superficie se atenuó un poco, una nueva capa cristalina se había formado en la parte superior y pudo ver el oro fundido azotarse de forma violente, pero aún así no atravesó.

— _Llévame de vuelta_ — ordenó. Lazos dorados se envolvieron alrededor de sus muñecas antes de lanzarlo hacia afuera, de donde había venido. Debieron haberlo llevado al otro lado porque Harry se encontró siendo lanzado rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba abriendo los ojos.

—Bien, Harry— dijo Tom —Ahora que has contenido tu magia, podemos comenzar la lección.

—¿Puedo descansar un poco?— preguntó Harry, con los ojos caídos, dando a entender su fatiga. Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry se acurrucó contra el suelo acolchado antes de caer en un sueño apacible.

Tom sonrió ante la entrañable vista, su máscara rota por unos momentos mientras dejaba al chico descansar. Realmente era un joven notable y su magia no había sido fácil de contener. Teniendo piedad de él, levantó a Harry y caminó hacia la puerta al fondo de la sala, renuente a dejar a Harry en caso de que se despertara. Abrió la puerta sin varita, pateando un poco para abrirla con su pie. Encaminándose a través de la sala de estar, entró a su habitación, colocando a Harry suavemente sobre el suave colchón antes de alejarse y mirar su forma de dormir. El corazón le dio un vuelvo doloroso cuando Harry lanzó un sollozo. Arrugando la frente, dio un paso hacia atrás. No podía permitirse una mayor implicación con el mocoso. Sus destinos ya estaban entrelazados lo suficiente sin añado otra complicación. Al escuchar el grito del muchacho, una vez más, la curiosidad de Tom sacó lo mejor de él y se zambulló en la mente de Harry, agradecido de que su habilidad en legeremancia fuese mejor, significando que no necesitaba del contacto visual.

_Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban extrañamente en silencio mientras Harry caminaba a través de ellos rápidamente. Tom lo vio marchar delante de él, entrando a los confines del castillo y lo siguió rápidamente. Al atravesar las puertas, sin embargo, no estaba el hall de la entrada, sino una acogedora habitación. No había muebles y el grupo de personas paradas rudamente miraban a Harry como si tuviese alguna enfermedad._

_—¡Traidor!— gritó un muchacho pelirrojo con una larga nariz._

_—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?— preguntó una chica con espeso cabello marrón, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_—Lo siento- — comenzó Harry desesperadamente._

_—Lo siento no lo soluciona. Muero por ti y tú me traicionas uniéndote a Voldemort— dijo un hombre guapo con el cabello largo y castaño._

_—Sirius, no es así, por favor-_

_—Harry, ha matado a cientos de personas inocentes— dijo una mujer con cabello rojo fuego, a quien Tom reconoció como Lily Potter._

_—Me has decepcionado, hijo— suspiró el hombre con cabello negro desarreglado y ojos color avellana, quien tenía su brazo posado en la cintura a Lily, haciendo que Tom se diese cuenta de que era James Potter._

Tom había visto suficiente y salió la mente de Harry. El mocoso permanecía dormido, su rostro sereno, sólo gimiendo ocasionalmente para indicar que sus sueños eran cualquier cosa menos agradable. Alterando su mirada, Tom salió de la habitación con su máscara en su lugar, pero su mente persistente en la escena que había presenciado.

.

Harry abrió los ojos y se estiró, bostezando ligeramente cuando observó su entorno. La habitación estaba pintada de azul pálido, con los mismos muebles que tenía en la suya. El único indicio, además de las paredes, de que no estaba en su habitación era la colcha verde que yacía sobre él. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. En lugar de sentirse confundido por el hecho de estar en la habitación de alguien más, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Era extraño y tenía la impresión de que siempre había pertenecido allí. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos ridículos salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. En la habitación contigua había un sofá que lucía cómodo, con una mesa al frente y un librero en la esquina. Había una lámpara colgada al techo, pero era innecesaria ante la radiante luz que entraba desde las dos grandes ventanas y entre ellas había una chimenea. Sentado en el sofá estaba Tom, quien hojeaba un libro, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana con nostalgia, como si quisiera estar afuera disfrutando del verano en lugar de estar enganchado ahí. Se preguntó el por qué se obligó a permanecer dentro cuando Harry se dio cuenta, con una punzada de culpa, que probablemente era por su culpa.

—Ah, bien, estás despierto ¿te gustaría comer algo o hacer lo que desees antes de continuar la lección?— dijo Tom, mirando a Harry antes de cerrar el libro y colocarlo de nuevo en la estantería. El estómago de Harry gruñó ante la previsión de una comida y Tom, levantándose ante esto, sonrió antes de caminar a través de una habitación adyacente. Esperando unos momentos, Tom regresó con una bandeja de sándwiches en él y una copa de lo que Harry supuso era sangre. Colocándolo en la mesa, Tom le indicó a Harry que se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Avanzando, Harry se sentó y se recostó magníficamente antes de tomar un bocadillo y morderlo.

—Harry, te escuché hablar en sueños y sólo quiero decirte que si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, no dudes de venir a mí, somos mucho más parecidos de lo que crees— dijo Tom. Observando al hombre, Harry vio la preocupación destellar en sus ojos antes de que fuese reemplazado rápidamente con una máscara de indiferencia.

Terminándose el sándwich, Harry tomó un sorbo de sangre, con los ojos en blanco, dejando caer la cabeza ante el placer que lo atacó. Al recuperarse notó que Tom le miraba fijamente antes de que, a toda prisa, dijera que estaba listo para comenzar, su única respuesta fue una sonrisa divertida.

.

De pie en medio de la arena Harry vio con asombro cómo Tom corría hacia adelante, usando su velocidad para elevarse del suelo y lanzar una bola de fuego desde su mano hacia un maniquí que estaba delante de él. El maniquí se encendió y Harry observó cómo se volvió cenizas, el calor de las llamas calentándolo en aquella habitación fría. Notando que Tom se movía hacia delante, tomó su lugar, anteriormente de las cenizas, mientras Tom reparaba el maniquí con un rápido movimiento de su mano. Señalándole que debía comenzar, Harry corrió y dejó que el aire lo elevara. Canalizando su magia desde su núcleo sintió que se extendía por su pecho hasta el brazo izquierdo. Imaginando una llama ardiente, sus ojos se abrieron cuando una bola de fuego salió disparada de su mano y golpeó el maniquí. En su sorpresa, sin embargo, olvidó que su velocidad era lo único que lo mantenía en el aire y cayó al suelo, rebotando ligeramente al entrar el contacto con los azulejos encantados. Enderezándose observó a Tom, quien le miraba fijamente, su expresión tranquila pero persistente asombro en sus ojos azules. Sonriendo para sí, Harry regresó con Tom.

—Prueba con el agua— dijo Tom, sus ojos ardiendo de curiosidad.

Finalmente, Harry terminó haciendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, excepto por el uso de diferentes elementos cada vez. En realidad, nunca se acostumbraría a la oleada de poder que sentía fluir a través de él cuando lanzaba su magia, pero cada vez que lo veía, Tom aún tenía el mismo asombro en sus ojos. Cuando terminó la lección, Tom le recordó el ritual antes de volver a sus cámaras y actuar como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese sucedido. Saliendo de la arena, Harry caminó de vuelta a su habitación, estaba feliz por su actuación ese día, pero era leve en comparación con lo que había ocurrido entre él y Tom. Sentía que finalmente estaba conociendo al hombre de alguna manera y que realmente algún tipo de barrera había caído entre ellos. No podía decir honestamente que no le daba miedo, pero lo que le asustaba más era la parte de él que estaba muy emocionado por ello. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la magia de Tom cuando entró en su habitación y trató de enfocar su mente en prepararse para el ritual.


	8. Ritual

_Por lo tanto, una persona deberá ser transformada por las instrucciones de un maestro, y guiado por los principios del ritual. Sólo entonces podrá observar las normas de cortesía y humildad, obedecer las convenciones y reglas de la sociedad, y lograr el fin._

Xun Zi

.

Encogiéndose dentro de su abrigo negro, Harry se observó en el espejo. Su pecho estaba desnudo, casi brillando en la penumbra que era emitida por la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Además de la capa, la única ropa que llevaba eran pantalones de algodón negro, que estaban sueltos y permitían el óptimo movimiento del usuario. Debido a la sangre que había bebido anteriormente con Tom, sus ojos brillaban, el verde sobrenatural combinado con el cabello negro y la piel pálida le hicieron ver que realmente ya no era humano, parecía casi peligroso y al sonreír, notó sus colmillos asomándose por debajo de sus labios. Era extraño verlos, ya que eran lo último en cambiar y aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos. Lysander le había explicado un poco el ritual, así que tenía una idea de qué debía esperar. Al parecer, seguían creyendo en las antiguas deidades griegas; Apolo era el más destacado por ser el Dios de la Profecía, quien les podría ayudar en la batalla y fue gracias a él que se habían enterado de Harry en primer lugar, se estremeció al pensar en lo que tendría que haber pasado de no haberlo encontrado. De hecho, el Castillo de la Noche era idea de los antiguos vampiros griegos, sus ideales tejidos a través de las paredes y tapices. Sin embargo, la primera fortaleza había sido destruida y tuvieron que trasladarse al castillo donde Harry habitaba ahora pero la cultura había sobrevivido. Al parecer, fue durante los tiempos antiguos cuando la batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad hubo sido más feroz y muchas vidas se habían perdido. Harry se entristeció al pensar en ello, pero era el consuelo de saber que no había tanta sangre derramada en los conflictos actuales lo que le daba mayor esperanza de que iba a sobrevivir a esto. Al escuchar un golpe en la puerta, Harry alejó su atención de tal pensamiento morboso. Caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió para revelar a Tom, quien lucía tan impasible como siempre.

—¿Listo?— preguntó, sus ojos no daban ninguna indicación de las emociones que el hombre estaba sintiendo.

—Sí, ¿por qué haremos esto?— preguntó Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un ruido sordo.

—Durante años, Alderan ha puesto su fe en las profecías de Apolo. Antes de que nos trasladáramos a nuestra vivienda actual, él buscó mantener la mayor cantidad de tradiciones griegas vivas y preservar las viejas costumbres, pero los tiempos han cambiado, los dioses griegos han caído y el mundo entero entró en una nueva era. Nuestro ámbito puede separarse del mortal, pero eso no significa que no se ven afectados por ella. Los nuevos reclutas tienen nuevas ideas y, por lo tanto, el único dios griego que queda es Apolo. A mediados de cada mes se lleva un ritual para agradecer a Apolo por su trabajo y si existe el dios o no, no quisiera desafiarlo. He visto algunas de las profecías que sus oráculos han predicho y han sido exactas, tú eres la prueba viviente de una— habían llegado a un par de puertas dobles que llevaban al templo de Apolo —Ahora, sígueme y no hables a menos que debas hacerlo— con eso, Tom abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Harry al interior.

Mirando el entorno, Harry estaba asombrado por el templo. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por mosaicos gigantes, que representaban escenas de sus leyendas: Leto llevando a los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa, Apolo matando a Python en Delphi y su metamorfosis en un delfín para escapar de la isla de Delos (su ciudad natal) por nombrar algunas. Las columnas sostenían el techo y Harry sintió que había retrocedido en el tiempo, casi podía oler las ofrendas que los antiguos habían hecho al dios, ardiendo para que el dios pudiese disfrutar del aroma del sacrificio. Intercaladas entre las columnas había personas vestidas con atuendos similares al que usaba Harry, sin embargo, su capa era negra, mientras que las de ellos variaban, habiendo sólo unos pocos llevando el mismo que él. El suelo, así como el techo y las columnas estaban hechos de mármol blanco y en el extremo opuesto se formaba un camino hasta una plataforma donde Alderan estaba de pie. Llevaba un manto negro con delineado en rojo, sin camisa y el mismo par de pantalones negros holgados que Harry. Un altar se encontraba detrás de él y sobre éste un vaso, su borde dorado brillaba bajo la luz de las velas que colgaban en sus soportes.

Tom caminó hasta el centro y le indicó a Harry que le siguiera. Corriendo hacia delante, Harry sintió los ojos en él mientras subía la plataforma. Sin previo aviso, Tom tomó el brazo de Harry antes de ofrecerlo a Alderan. Tomando la extremidad ofrecida, Alderan alcanzó una daga adornada y cortó la muñeca de Harry. Sangre se acumulaba en la herida y Harry siseó cuando el olor fuerte y picante llegó a sus sentidos. Resistiendo, observó cómo Alderan volteó su muñeca hacia abajo para que el corte se alineara con la copa y Harry escuchó el pequeño goteo de su sangre derramada en ella. Tom ofreció su muñeca, siguiendo a Harry, antes de sacar su varita de su bolsillo del interior de su túnica y curando sus heridas. Dando un paso atrás, Tom llevó a Harry fuera de la tarima y se uso al pie de ésta como algunos otros. El silencio cayó sobre la multitud y alzando la cabeza hacia la plataforma vi que Alderan daba un paso hacia delante, sus ojos iluminados y parecían adquirir un brillo sobrenatural.

—Mis hermanos y hermanas, estamos hoy aquí para rendir homenaje a Apolo. Él nos guía a través del sinuoso camino que Destino ha arrojado sobre nosotros, fortaleciéndonos cuando estamos cansados, dándonos esperanza cuando nos sentimos perdidos, ayudándonos cuando necesitamos ayuda. Él siempre está con nosotros de alguna manera y es justo que le demos las gracias ya que sin él, no todos nosotros estaríamos aquí hoy— Harry juró que Alderan le miraba —él nunca nos ha fallado, nunca en su largo servicio con nosotros y a cambio le ofrecemos sangre. La sangre es sagrada, nos mantiene fuertes y sin ella, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí— la voz de Alderan era fuerte, llena de pasión y se dio la vuelta al altar, sus palmas extendidas. Acercándose a la llama el cáliz brotó de las antiguas manos y la sangre dentro de la copa se encendió. Haciéndole señas con la mano izquierda, Bellatrix se apresuró a salir de entre la multitud y subió a la plataforma. Posando su rostro sobre el humo, inhaló lentamente y Harry notó su cambio, su postura se enderezó y se retorcía trastornada, gritando y agarrándose el pecho agitado. Volviendo hacia la multitud, vio que su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello despeinado, pero sobre todo, notó la potencia que irradiaba.

—Hijos e hijas, se aproxima un tiempo de oscuridad; el próximo Aquiles se ha presentado ante ustedes… deben… cuidado… emparejados serán poderosos… separados tallarán un camino de destrucción…— su voz se fragmentó mientras luchaba bajo el peso del dios, sus miembros agitándose como si estuviera en una pesadilla, luchando contra demonios imaginarios. Estremeciéndose, Harry notó que Alderan parecía feliz, pero había algo ardiendo en esos ojos color plata que puso nervioso a Harry. Estos pensamientos pronto lo abandonaron cuando Bellatrix cayó al suelo, jadeando. Al ver que era hora de salir, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse lentamente, pero Harry y Tom se quedaron donde estaban. Una vez que el templo fue absuelto de los espectadores, subieron a la plataforma donde Alderan sostenía el tembloroso cuerpo de Bellatrix.

—Bella ¿estás bien?— preguntó Tom con suavidad.

—Sí, Tom, probablemente estoy demasiado cansada para esto— sonrió débilmente.

—Tonterías, supongo que querrás una poción para dormir sin sueños de Miranda— adivinó Tom.

—Ya la tengo, Nairne me informó sobre su episodio— dijo una voz desde el otro lado del templo.

—Ah, Miranda, excelente congruencia, como siempre— dijo Tom, alejándose de Bellatrix para permitirle acceso a la mujer. Miranda era alta y esbelta y su cabello, rubio platinado, caía en ondas hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos grises veían la escena como un ateo fundamentalista viendo una reunión de la iglesia. Suprimiendo una sonrisa a la escéptica mujer, Harry dio un paso atrás y la vio trabajar. Al parecer, la sangre que la criatura poseía era de unicornio y le daba sus poderes curativos, pero se le prohibió el reino de la Luz porque su padre era un demonio. Al verla ayudar a Bellatrix, sin embargo, Harry demostró nuevamente que los prejuicios hacia las criaturas oscuras prevenían que alcanzaran su potencial. Miranda era conocida por sus habilidades de curación y aún así fue rechazada porque era parte demonio, el bien que pudo haber hecho disminuyó debido a las perspectivas retorcidas. Cuando terminó, Harry corrió hacia adelante para ayudar a levantar al oráculo, y llevarla a sus aposentos. Como lo fue en los tiempos antiguos, el oráculo no vivía lejos del templo por lo que fue un corto trayecto. Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de ellos, Harry dejó a Tom con Alderan y Miranda, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de comer antes del ritual y estaba realmente hambriento.

Al doblar una esquina, Harry se detuvo cuando escuchó un jadeo venir de detrás de una estatua de una esfinge. Acercándose a ella, alzó una ceja, diversión corriendo por su sistema. Lysander tenía a Blaise contra la pared, su pierna entre los muslos de Blaise, amasando la erección que Harry bien podía ver abultándose en los pantalones del muchacho. Lysander se había aferrado a su cuello provocando un jadeo en Blaise. Parecía que Lysander había hecho aquello un par de veces y sabía exactamente dónde estaban sus puntos sensibles tan pronto como Blaise se arqueaba de nuevo y su rostro enrojecía. Tosiendo, Harry observó cómo ambos se apartaron, culpabilidad revoloteando en sus rostros mientras trataban de recomponerse. Al ver que era Harry, sin embargo, las miradas culpables fueron borradas tan rápido como llegaron.

—Sólo voy de camino al comedor, ¿les gustaría venir conmigo? Una vez que terminen aquí, por supuesto— Harry no pudo evitar añadir y disfrutar cuando ambos muchachos se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Caminando de vuelta, Harry sonrió al escucharlos reanudar sus "actividades". Se sentía bastante mal por ellos, en realidad. Debido a que Lysander iba a Beauxbatton y Blaise a Hogwarts había muy poco para verse. Sabía que Lysander le había pedido a sus padres que lo dejaran ir a Hogwarts, pero se negaron diciendo que Beauxbatton ofrecía un mejor rango de temas. Hmm, tal vez podría preguntarle a Tom al respecto; si estaba destinado a ser una especie de arma para la oscuridad, entonces, seguramente, necesitaría algún tipo de protección al entrar a la Fortaleza de la Luz, que valía la pena considerarlo al menos. Al entrar en el comedor, Harry tomó una bandeja y se acercó al buffet. Sólo principiantes comían ahí, los mayores preferían comer en sus cámaras ya que vivían principalmente en el Castillo y los jóvenes sólo estaban en vacaciones. Se sentó en una de las muchas mesas donde dejó su ensalada. Incluso con la poción, encontraba la carne insoportable, sabía suave y le revolvía el estómago, aunque por suerte no había vomitado desde su último día con los Dursley. Tomando un tomate, se lo llevó a la boca, mordiéndolo, saboreando los sabores que corrían por su lengua, era picante y se le hizo agua la boca. Al escuchar el sonido de las sillas raspando el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio a Lysander y Blaise sentados delante de él. Ambos sonreían y Harry rodó los ojos, sólo porque no tenían mucho tiempo juntos, no significaba que podían ir y comportarse como conejos en cualquier parte del castillo.

—Entonces ¿cómo fue el ritual?— preguntó Lysander, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos.

—Espera ¿no estabas allí?— preguntó Harry, quien había asumido que todos los alumnos de Tom estarían allí y había estado demasiado oscuro como para ver bien el templo.

—No, estábamos… ocupados— dijo Blaise, compartiendo una mirada con Lysander.

—¡Los va a matar por no estar allí!— dijo Harry, mordiendo un pedazo de pepino.

—No. No somos lo suficientemente importantes como para estar allí— dijo Lysander con indiferencia.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?— preguntó Harry.

—Parece que han tomado un interés especial en ti ¿no te has dado cuenta?— Blaise dijo con incredulidad.

—¿Qué?— espetó Harry, toda elocuencia abandonándolo.

—¡Te dije que era obtuso!— gritó Blaise triunfante.

—¡Oye! ¡No lo soy!— exclamó Harry.

—Creo que esto es evidencia de lo contrario— suspiró Lysander.

—Bueno, entonces si soy tan ciego, ¿por qué no me dicen de lo que me he perdido?— dijo Harry, presionando sus palmas contra la mesa.

—Bueno, Tom pasa mucho más tiempo entrenándote que a nosotros, nunca tuvimos encuentros uno a uno con él tampoco, nosotros entrenábamos juntos— comenzó Blaise.

—Lo cual no significa que nos estemos quejando— intervino Lysander sonriendo.

—El ser invitado a los rituales debió ser un hecho que debiste considerar un poco sospechoso. También, Tom nunca nos ha guiado a cualquier lugar ¡sabes cuántas veces me he perdido en este lugar!— dijo Blaise.

—Sí, pero eso nos ayudó a descubrir algunos lugares— dijo Lysander, meneando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Chicos, ugh, no necesito saber más— gruñó Harry.

—Ah, Harry, ahí estás— dijo una voz aguda, flotando sobre su conversación. Alzando la vista, Harry vio a Tom caminando hacia ellos. Ante esto, Lysander y Blaise trataron de no reírse. Tom arqueó las cejas al ver a los dos amantes y Harry pudo jurar haber visto diversión brillar en sus ojos por un instante antes de desaparecer tan rápido como llegó.

—Me preguntaba qué te pareció el ritual— dijo Tom, sentándose junto a Lysander. Tomando otro tomate, Harry masticó pensativo antes de responder.

—Pensé que era interesante. Alderan realmente cree en estas cosas ¿no?

—Sí, creo que su mentor fue uno de los sacerdotes de Apolo y tiene un profundo efecto en él.

—Pude verlo en sus ojos cuando hablaba, nunca he visto a alguien hablar sobre algo con tanta convicción como él antes.

—Alderan consideró que debías escuchar las profecías de Bella de primera mano; no sé sus razones detrás de esto, pero si él lo dice, debe ser importante.

—Oh, pensé que todos los nuevos reclutas estaban destinados a asistir— dijo Harry, supuso que si Tom no había dicho nada, probablemente debía fingir ignorancia.

—No, sólo aquellos a quienes se les invita pueden asistir— respondió Tom.

—¿Por qué me invitaron?— preguntó Harry.

—Eso no lo sé, de cualquier forma, no me entrometeré más, que tengan una noche agradable— dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie.

Al verlo alejarse, Harry se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Alderan, ya que al parecer, no todo era como parecía en el Castillo de la Noche.


	9. Uniones

_No dejes que los grandes planes para un nuevo mundo desvíen sus energías en salvar lo que queda de la antigua._

Winston Churchill

.

Entrando en la arena para su lección, Harry se tensó un poco al ver que estaba solo, sin embargo, siguió caminando hacia el centro de la habitación. Cerrando los ojos, expandió sus sentidos, cerrando su mente para que sus pensamientos no le distrajeran. Al escuchar un suave latido los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y ladeó la cabeza, explorando la zona para detectar cualquier signo de vida. Al agacharse sintió que sus músculos se tensaban con anticipación. Escuchó nuevamente el latido de corazón y, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia adelante, con las manos extendidas mientras abordaba un objeto aparentemente invisible. Sintiendo que su oponente escapaba de su alcance, Harry se dio la vuelta, arremetiendo con su magia y enviándole oleadas de ésta. Sintiendo un repunte en el último rincón de la habitación, Harry gimió un poco cuando el placer se apoderó de él, con los ojos en blanco de nuevo, mientras palpitaba levemente llenándolo de deseo. Jadeando, sintió que algo se lanzaba de nuevo, en su distracción no había sentido el aire desplazándose mientras Tom se abalanzaba contra él – estaba seguro de que era Tom, sólo su magia invocaría una reacción en él. Se estrelló contra la pared, rebotando ligeramente cuando el encantamiento de amortiguación absorbió el impacto.

Descansando en sus cuclillas envió de nuevo su magia, sintiendo sus entrañas calentarse un poco mientras lo localizaba. Sin dejarse distraer de nuevo, corrió hacia adelante, levitando un poco y lanzando fragmentos de hielo en dirección a Tom. Al verlos fundirse en el aire, Harry vio como las gotas de agua salpicaban en el suelo antes de filtrarse en las grietas de piedra. Disminuyendo su velocidad, sintió caer y aterrizó suavemente sobre las puntas de sus pies. Escuchando, pensó que podía escuchar las moléculas de aire desplazándose, los átomos chocando unos contra otros cuando Tom se movió. Siguiendo el sonido, Harry apartó la vista de la ubicación de Tom, haciéndole parecer como si sólo estuviese paseando la vista. Al no escuchaba la sinfonía atómica, Harry expandió de nuevo su magia, confirmando que Tom había dejado de moverse. Evocando una cuerda de fuego, la giró entre sus manos antes de lanzarla sobre Tom, la cuerda enrollándose alrededor del hombre invisible y, aunque trató de quitársela de encima, Harry susurró un  _Finite Incantatum_  efectivo para desaparecer la cuerda y al sentirse drenado, se acercó a una pared con la intención de descansar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como le dio la espalda a Tom, éste se lanzó sobre él y Harry – tomado por sorpresa – no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo. Estrellándose contra el suelo Harry notó la propagación de color sobre la superficie antes invisible. Cuando apareció Tom, Harry descubrió que no podía levantarse debido a que quedó atrapado bajo el vampiro mayor. Al ver esto, Tom se puso de pie y se arregló la camisa, tratando de eliminar las arrugas que su caída había generado. Una vez satisfecho miró a Harry, arqueando las cejas, mutando sus facciones normalmente impasibles en una expresión divertida al ver a su alumno aún tendido en el suelo. Viendo a Tom ofrecer una mano, Harry la tomó y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Harry irritado.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo— dijo Tom con simpleza, curándose las quemaduras de la cuerda que había hecho.

—No eres mi enemigo y cómo podría saber si estaba dándote la espalda ¡eras invisible!— exclamó Harry, creando una bola de nieve y lanzándosela a su mentor. Claro que era pequeña, pero quería algún tipo de venganza.

—Imagina que lo soy, en un entrenamiento como éste debes olvidar que soy tu mentor. Muchos enemigos tienen la habilidad de la invisibilidad y de esta manera tus sentidos aumentarán, logrando que seas un blanco menos fácil— dijo Tom, con una voz carente de emoción mientras desviaba el proyectil con un movimiento de su mano —Veo que has estado practicando magia.

—Son dos semanas para que inicie el plazo, tengo que estar listo— dijo Harry automáticamente, apretando los músculos de su estómago sólo de pensarlo. Estaba nervioso por regresar, mucho había cambiado y era extraño ver el lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar desde lo que él suponía eran ahora los ojos de su enemigo.

—Podrías estar listo físicamente, pero me temo que no has dicho lo suficiente como para no dejarte llevar de nuevo por la luz— dijo Tom impasible.

—Nunca volveré después de lo que me han hecho— espetó Harry venenosamente, ofendido de que Tom pensaba que era débil.

—Puedes decir eso ahora, pero Dumbledore es muy persuasivo, no tienes idea de lo fuerte que es realmente— dijo Tom, aún carente de emociones.

—Entonces dime— dijo Harry tratando de controlar su temperamento. No era un niño y si mantenían secretos de él, entonces iban a lamentarlo.

—Tengo la intención, sin embargo, prefiero mover esta conversación a un lugar más cómodo— dijo Tom, asintiendo hacia la puerta al otro extremo, detrás de la cual Harry sabía estaba su habitación.

—Por supuesto— respondió Harry, si ira disipándose ante la idea de ir a la habitación de Tom, por alguna razón aquello lo ponía nervioso y se sentía más nervioso a medida que se acercaban. Al abrir la puerta, el vampiro mayor le hizo señas para que entrara y al hacerlo, a Harry le volvió a golpear el sentimiento de pertenencia, calmando su ansiedad inmediatamente.

Tomando asiento en el sofá, Harry se estiró y se permitió relajarse en los cojines. Mirando la mesa de café se lo pensó dos veces para subir los pies por muy tranquilo que se sintiera, además, había un libro en su camino. Curioso, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando el pesado volumen. Era rústico y gastado, si es que los pliegues estropeados del lomo eran lo más cercano a ello. No había ninguna imagen en el frente, sólo el título: El Gran Gatsby. Abrió ligeramente el libro leyendo la primera página y una línea parecía persistir en su memoria:

_"En mis años más jóvenes y vulnerables, mi padre me dio un consejo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente desde ese día 'Cada vez que sientas deseos de criticar a alguien' dijo 'recuerda a todas esas personas en el mundo que no han tenido las oportunidades que tú tuviste.'"_

Harry sintió que debía enviarle eso a Dumbledore, ya que parecía extrañamente apropiado de alguna manera. Sintiendo a Tom sentarse a su lado, se inclinó hacia atrás con el libro aún en mano. Notando la mirada de Tom en éste, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado si podía verlo.

—Lo siento, tenía curiosidad y…— sin embargo, en lugar del sermón que pensó iba a tener sobre el respeto sobre los bienes ajenos, se sorprendió cuando Tom se echó a reír. Su máscara pareció desvanecerse, dejando al descubierto un rostro joven iluminado por la alegría y Harry no podía dejar de notar lo mucho muy atractivo que lucía, pero reprimió violentamente ese pensamiento tan pronto como anunció su presencia.

—¿Me perdí de algo?— preguntó Harry, sus cejas juntas mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho para provocar tal reacción en el normalmente impasible hombre.

—No, pero a juzgar por tu expresión, iba a maldecirte— dijo Tom, sus ojos aún brillando con diversión.

—No me extrañaría— murmuró Harry, sus mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza.

—Bueno ¿estás interesado en ese libro?— preguntó Tom, al volver su mirada, Harry notó que su máscara había sido puesta de nuevo y sintió una sacudida de decepción atravesar su estómago.

—Fue el título lo que me intrigó, es interesante que se llame El Gran Gatsby cuando el narrador dice que Gatsby representa todo lo que él aborrecía— respondió Harry.

—Sí, pero no todo es lo que parece, recuérdalo— dijo Tom.

—Supongo que te gusta— adivinó Harry.

—Es uno de mis favoritos, sí. Ah y antes de que lo digas, sé que fue escrito por un muggle, eso no lo hace menos que cualquier obra literaria— dijo Tom, Harry no tenía idea de qué se trataba, por no hablar de que fue escrito por un muggle, sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y le siguió la corriente.

—Pensé que querías eliminar a todos los muggles, ¿no era así?— preguntó Harry, su mente tratando de romper el silencio.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te dije en tus sueños?— preguntó Tom, su voz teñida de frustración.

—Sí, pero nunca me explicaste en detalle— defendió Harry.

—Nunca tuve tanto tiempo, pensé que tendría días, pero la aceleración impidió algo que espero poder rectificar— dijo Tom, cayendo en lo que Harry llamaba "modo lectura" —Ahora, al igual que nosotros tenemos un reino, la Luz también tiene uno. Los líderes de los reinos, sin embargo, no pueden inmiscuirse con los magos de la tierra, que fue designado como un territorio neutral en la primera reunión de los clanes. Sin embargo, la Luz ha estado usando a alguien que ya estaba en el mundo mágico como un títere y actúa a través de él para hacer vales sus ideales y poco a poco hacerse cargo-

—Dumbledore— interrumpió Harry.

—De hecho— dijo con gravemente.

—Así que eso te hace a ti el siervo de la Oscuridad— concluyó Harry.

—Así es. Alderan estaba esperando a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la carga. Me observó desde lejos mientras crecía, manteniendo un ojo en mis enfrentamientos con Dumbledore. ¡Probablemente sintió la oscuridad en mí a una milla de distancia! La fuerza de mi magia activó el gen temprano y al ver esto, me introdujo al reino cuando tenía catorce años, me formó personalmente y perfeccionó mis habilidades para que pudiera aspirar a dirigir las fuerzas de la oscuridad con éxito. Cuando volví, mis amigos estaban asombrados por mis nuevas habilidades y conseguí seguidores rápidamente. Sabíamos que erradicar a los muggles sería una tentativa infructuosa, por lo que decidí que el aislamiento era más práctico. Esto beneficiaría a todos, ya que los muggles siempre creen saberlo todo, encontrarían nuevas formas de matarse unos a otros. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que persiguieran la magia y cuando eso sucediera, todo lo que sabemos terminaría. El aislamiento era lo más importante para todos y también evitaría la dilución de la sangre animal necesaria para activar los genes de sus coterráneos y mujeres. Sin embargo, para hacer esto, tenemos que asumir el Ministerio, la Luz está utilizando esta debilidad para acabar con nuestras razas antiguas y difundiendo mentiras sobre nosotros como criaturas oscuras, por lo que somos perseguidos y rechazados de la sociedad. Tienen pensamientos muy altos sobre los muggles, creen que son criaturas comprensivas y esta creencia destruirá nuestro mundo si los dejamos continuar. Tenemos la esperanza de que al derrocar al Ministerio y con ello el mundo mágico, lograremos elaborar un nuevo contrato, esta vez sin lagunas, y el equilibrio se restablecerá entre las magias una vez más. Tu poder juega un papel clave en estos planes. Ha traído esperanza a los corazones de muchos, Apolo nunca ha dado una falsa profecía y las habilidades que has mostrado son desconocidas para los novatos. Con el tamaño de tu núcleo mágico es inimaginable el poder que podrías desplegar— terminó Tom con fervor, su voz muerta de curiosidad.

—Gracias por decirme todo esto— dijo Harry en voz baja, su mente tambaleándose por lo que Tom le había divulgado.

—Sentí que era tu derecho de saberlo, Alderan no estaba seguro de que debía contarte todo esto. No estaba seguro de que darte tanta información fuese prudente teniendo en cuenta que vas a infiltrarte en la fortaleza de la Luz. Estaba preocupado de que ellos obtuvieran información de ti, ya sea si nos traicionaras o te obligaran, dándoles todo nuestro plan. Pero insistí— dijo Tom, su tono de voz claramente mostraba lo mucho que pensaba sobre los temores de Alderan.

—¿Por qué quisiste decírmelo con tanta necesidad?— preguntó Harry.

—Sé lo que es sentir que no perteneces— dijo Tom en voz baja.

—¿Qué te pasó?— un poco más tarde se dio cuenta de la naturaleza sumamente personal de la pregunta.

—Estuve en un orfanato muggle durante los primeros once años de mi vida. Allí fui condenado al ostracismo por mis compañeros debido a mis estallidos aleatorios de magia, por lo que me volví un bicho raro. Creí en ello hasta que Dumbledore se acercó y me visitó, diciéndome que era un mago. Cuando fui enviado a Hogwarts me enviaron a Slytherin e inmediatamente el resto de la escuela me odió por mi casa. Es la manera de Dumbledore para alejar a los llamados magos "oscuros" y promover aún más los prejuicios contra nosotros. Estoy seguro de que has notado que él no hace nada para evitar que las otras casas ataquen en grupo a los Slytherin. Estaba tan convencido de que debías saber, tanto como yo deseaba que supieras sobre nuestros objetivos, de modo que pudieras confiar en nosotros aún más, y el que sientas que perteneces aquí sólo sería posible si conocías todo. Sin esto, aún habría una duda subyacente de que simplemente estamos engañándote y esto te volvería fácilmente manipulable por Dumbledore, obligándote a decirle nuestros planes. La comprensión es, generalmente, la clave para la aceptación, después de todo— respondió Tom, examinando sus uñas como si estuviese aburrido, pero Harry podía adivinar cuánto le tomó decirle todo eso.

—Confío en ti y no voy a decirle a Dumbledore nada voluntariamente— dijo Harry, las palabras tenían un sabor extraño en su lengua, sin embargo sabía que eran verdad.

—Entonces, es bueno saber tenía razón.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, Tom mirando por la ventana mientras Harry trataba de organizar sus pensamientos. Así que había otro reino de la Luz, la Oscuridad nunca tuvo intensiones ocultas tras sus actos pues sólo buscaban la paz y de su experiencia con los muggles, estuvo de acuerdo con la conclusión a la que Tom había llegado sobre el futuro si no intervenían. Esto no era lo que lo estaba volviendo loco en ese momento, sin embargo. Sabía que Tom le había contado vagamente sobre la profecía, pero ahora le parecía que estaba afectado totalmente. En esencia, tenía que terminar con un régimen por su cuenta. Incluso en su mente sonaba imposible, enviarlo solo para ponerla en acción.

— _No estás solo_ — vino una voz de detrás de su cabeza.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Recuerdas la profecía?_

_—¿Qué profecía?_

_—La de Bellatrix, "emparejados serán poderosos, separados tallarán un camino de destrucción"._

Harry sintió que las piezas caían juntas, uniéndose y creando la imagen completa. Dando un paso atrás, Harry vio la escena. Él y Tom estaban luchando codo a codo, zigzagueando entre las maldiciones enemigas como si fueran una sola entidad. Tom lanzó una serie de hechizos, mientras que Harry, como si hubiese leído en su mente, cuidaba su espalda, protegiéndolo de las maldiciones de la Luz. A continuación, la imagen se disolvió, desintegrándose en pedazos y agitándose lejos en su imaginación. Tan pronto como ésta se fue, sin embargo, apareció otra. Esta vez el aire era denso y todo se veía cubierto de blanco. Los pocos edificios visibles debajo de la nieve se desmoronaban, gimiendo bajo el peso. Sabía instintivamente que aquello sucedería si él y Tom no se unían. Los muggles comenzarían una guerra contra los magos y cuando descubrieran que las armas convencionales no eran eficaces, recurrirían a medios más drásticos. Observando el invierno nuclear, Harry no estaba triste al ver la escena volver a su subconsciente. Al abrir los ojos casi se sorprendió al ser recibido por la sala de Tom, el calor de la habitación con marcado contraste a la escena que acababa de ver. Temblando ligeramente, vio a Tom dirigirse a él.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Tom, su rostro impasible pero su voz tenía un ligero toque de preocupación.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de lo que significa la profecía de Bellatrix— dijo Harry en voz baja. Inmediatamente los ojos de Tom ganaron un destello de comprensión.

—Sí, imagino que por esa razón Alderan te quería allí; escucharla de primera mano te volvería más propenso a aceptarla como la verdad.

—¿Así que vamos a ser compañeros, uniendo nuestro poder para traer la paz?— preguntó Harry.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo has notado, o por lo menos tus amigos lo han hecho, pero hemos estado entrenando un poco diferente a los demás. Alderan quería que nuestra magia se acostumbrara a la del otro, en lugar de chocar como lo ha hecho cada vez que nos hemos encontrado. De esta manera podemos luchas de manera más eficiente y crear una mayor unidad entre las filas, ya que una vez que vean que no eres más nuestro enemigo, entonces se limitarán un poco con sus disturbios.

—Espera ¿tengo que unirme a los Mortífagos?— preguntó Harry, aunque sabía que probablemente no debía sorprenderse, pero su mente tenía otras ideas.

—No, tú serás un Lord a mi lado, volverte un seguidor sería perjudicial para nuestros esfuerzos de cooperación, juntos dirigiremos nuestro ejército en contra de la Luz y terminar con su régimen antes de que destruyan nuestro mundo— dijo Tom, sus ojos iluminados mientras matizaba el futuro.

—Pero ¿qué dirás sobre mi deserción hacia el lado de la Oscuridad y cómo puedo dirigir contigo si estoy en Hogwarts?— preguntó Harry, aquello era surrealista ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer todo eso sin que Dumbledore se enterase o evitar ser maldecido por los Mortífagos?

—Harán lo que se les diga— susurró Tom, su voz sonaba más como la de Voldemort —En cuando a Dumbledore, puedes Aparecer en Riddle Manos en segundos, lo único que tienes que hacer es crear un poco de buenas excusas que te darán un par de horas libres.

Tan fácil como Tom lo hizo sonar, Harry no pudo evitar sentir la sombra siempre amenazante de infortunio pasar sobre él por un momento antes de escabullirse hacia una esquina, aguardando su momento.


	10. Callejón Diagon

_Hay dos tipos de luz – el brillo que ilumina y el resplandor que oscurece._

James Thurber

.

Harry examinaba la carta de Hogwarts mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Hedwig. Debió haberse imaginado que ella lo encontraría, parecía tener un sexto sentido y era capaz de localizar la ubicación de la persona a la que debía llegar. Harry sonrió mientras ululaba suavemente contra su oído. Parecía ser un fragmento de normalidad que aparecía justo cuando más lo necesitaba. El cambio entre reinos era una cosa, sin embargo, el cambio de ideales era una cosa totalmente diferente por completo. Había reflexionado sobre lo que Tom le dijo y se sorprendió al creerle. Antes, seguramente se habría burlado de él y llamado ridículo, pero Tom nunca le había mentido acerca de su vampirismo ¿por qué no sería verdad esto también? Quizá Dumbledore realmente era manipulador, que no era una gran sorpresa, pues con los años se había dado cuenta de que la mitad de las cosas que le habían ocurrido pudieron haber sido evitadas por el mago anciano. Pero ¿dónde dejaba eso a Hermione y Ron? ¿Se unirían a él o contra él? Era doloroso saber que podría estar en contra de sus mejores amigos… tal vez si les contara la verdad ¿podrían ser de mente abierta? Siempre era algo a considerar. Al escuchar un golpe en su puerta, Harry se acercó a ésta, dejando la carta sobre la cama. Al abrir la puerta, alzó la vista para encontrarse a Tom, sus facciones le daban a entender a Harry que estaba molesto por algo y antes de que Harry pudiese entender el motivo, fue empujado por Tom al entrar, sentándose en el sofá. Dejándose caer junto a él, pudo notar que el vampiro rodaba los ojos ante la falta de elegancia de su alumno. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, Harry lo encaró, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Ve que recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts— comentó Tom, mirando el pergamino en la cama que mostraba claramente el emblema de Hogwarts.

—Sí, Hedwig logró encontrarme y entregarla— dijo Harry, sintiéndose orgulloso de las capacidades de su familiar.

—Es un ave muy inteligente. Alderan me informó que Blaise, Zacharias, Hannah y Luna también recibieron las suyas. Sin embargo, a ellos los acompañarán sus familias ya que sería sospechoso si Harry Potter los siguiera…— Tom parecía indispuesto a continuar.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?— preguntó Harry, yendo directamente al corazón del asunto.

—Quiere que te acompañe, ambos disfrazado, sin embargo. Es tan antiguo como paranoico, aunque en este caso creo que tiene razón— respondió Tom uniformemente.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir por mi cuenta?

—Alderan está preocupado de que las fuerzas de la Luz sentirán el cambio y se necesita a alguien para evitar que te dañen.

—¿Por qué?— realmente no tenía sentido el que su Lord enviara a Tom a, en esencia, hacer de su niñero.

—Soy el duelista más fuerte en ese ámbito y tu protección es de suma importancia— respondió Tom, su voz seguía siendo uniforme, pero Harry podía detectar una ligera molestia que entrelazaba sus palabras.

—Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya— suspiró Harry, estaba claro que Tom no quería ir y a veces deseaba poder decirle "no" a Alderan, pero no, ¡el estúpido Lord tenía que ordenarle a todos independientemente de sus pensamientos personales!

—No es que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo, es sólo que tengo otros pendientes que me hubiesen gustado atender el día de hoy— dijo Tom al escuchar la melancolía en la voz de Harry.

—¿Cómo iremos disfrazados? Asumo que una barba falsa no funcionará— preguntó Harry, con su estado de ánimo renovado ligeramente ante la declaración de Tom.

—Me temo que no— rió Tom —un  _Glamour_  tendrá que ser— ante esto, Tom elevó su varita y se acercó a Harry. Una por una, Harry sintió sus facciones cambiando ligeramente; era un poco desconcertante, por suerte Tom terminó rápidamente. Evocando un espejo, echó un vistazo a su nueva imagen. En lugar de su corto, desordenado y negro cabello, ahora era rubio amielado que rozaba sus hombros, recordándole a Harry ligeramente a Lysander. Su rostro ahora era más afilado y Harry tuvo breves destellos de Malfoy antes de encogerse levemente y dirigir su atención a otra parte. Reemplazando sus verdes y brillantes ojos, ahora eran azul profundo con pequeños puntos verdes. Además de esas, sus demás facciones eran las mismas, aunque sólo lucían ahogadas por las modificaciones de Tom. Viendo en su frente, notó que su cicatriz había desaparecido también. Sí, estaba seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta de que era Harry Potter. En cuando a Tom, advirtió que el hombre ahora tenía el cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos también eran azules y su rostro un poco más redondo. Sin embargo, aún conservaba el aire elegante y ligeramente peligroso que le recordaba a Harry al hombre debajo de la máscara que realmente era.

Harry abrió el armario y rebuscó hasta encontrar su capa de verano, aún era de día y quería estar tan protegido como le era posible de los rayos del sol. Incluso en el castillo se sentía un poco fatigado y sólo empeoraba cuando salía. Tom le aseguró, sin embargo, que se acostumbraría con el tiempo, pero él sólo esperaba que no le dificultara su estancia en Hogwarts. Se colocó la capa, comprobando que aún tenía su bolso con el dinero del año pasado. Caminando hacia Tom, el vampiro mayor le ofreció su brazo. Aferrándose a él, Harry se llenó una vez más de la sensación desagradable de ser desintegrado antes de reintegrarse en un callejón cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

Al entrar al bar, Harry se vio afectado por un aluvión de sensaciones. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor de suciedad humana mezclada con cerveza rancia que registró su nariz, resistiendo, con dificultad, las ganas de vomitar.

Luego estaba el ruido.

Era como si caminara directamente en un muro de sonidos y su cabeza palpitara, sintiendo que iba a ser partido en dos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuán agraciadas y elegantes eran las personas en el reino de medianoche y fue un shock completo a su sistema. Sintiendo a Tom aferrar su brazo, se dejó arrastrar a la parte trasera, hacia un callejón. Era incluso peor ahí y Harry sintió la tentación de salir corriendo de allí, en un esfuerzo por escapar del dolor paralizante. Aturdido, notó que Tom lo había llevado a un espacio vacío y estrecho, pero estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que en poner atención.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Tom, su voz teñida de preocupación.

—Duele— jadeó Harry, desmoronándose en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Odiaba lo débil que se sentía, pero no se lo había esperado en absoluto. ¡Cómo iba a sobrevivir en Hogwarts si ni siquiera pudo durar unos pocos minutos fuera de su reino! Como si leyera su mente, Tom lo levantó y lo sostuvo mientras con su varita realizaba patrones intrincados. Pronto las voces se apagaron hasta que se volvieron en un tono "normal".

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco aturdido por la repentina ausencia de dolor.

—Lancé el encantamiento  _Quietis_ , disminuye tus receptores sensoriales en el oído, aunque me temo que no puedo hacer nada por el olor— explicó Tom impasible, y si Harry no hubiese estado mirándole directamente, se habría perdido la mirada de disculpa que rápidamente deslumbró en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado agradecido como para reflexionar en ello por más de un momento. Echando un vistazo a la lista, gimió cuando vio lo mucho que iba a necesitar para completarla, sintiendo su corazón hundirse al darse cuenta que probablemente tendría que ir a Gringotts.

—Alderan y los goblins firmaron una alianza hace siglos, han sido oprimidos por los gobernantes de la Luz y respetan la causa de Alderan, por lo que están más inclinados a confiar en su palabra, incluso si han optado por permanecer neutrales en la guerra. Todo lo que pedimos a cambio es discreción y la comisión para crear diversos trabajos en metal para nosotros, de hecho, en este momento están creando una estatua de bronce de Apolo para el templo, Alderan está muy entusiasmado al respecto— respondió Tom con calma, Harry sabía que sólo había añadido la parte de la estatua para que quedara claro que los duendes no sólo creaban armas.

Moviéndose por la calle, Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Las manos de Tom estaban aún en sus brazos, manteniéndolo y Harry podía sentir el aliento fantasma de Tom en su rostro. Vibrando ligeramente trató de reprimir el deseo irracional que brotaba de sus entrañas. No debía verse afectado así por Tom, ¡estaba mal! Él era el chico de oro, el Elegido, el Niño-Que-Vivió-

— _No, no lo eres_ — brotó una voz molesta desde la parte trasera de su mente.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Ya no perteneces a la Luz, por lo tanto, no tienes que cumplir sus reglas._

— _¡Pero es incorrecto!_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Sólo lo es!_

— _Sea lo que sea, eso no cambia nada._

Harry ignoró el último comentario y emergió del agarre de Tom. Notando al vampiro mayor, lo siguió de vuelta al callejón. Entrando en la corriente de los compradores, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su audición, ahora bloqueada, resultó ser un éxito y se dirigió hacia el muy familiar edificio blanco, cerniéndose sobre sus desgastados vecinos. Entrando por las puertas de bronce y plata, Harry se abrió paso entre las mesas hasta el mostrador principal. Acercándose a un goblin libre, Harry se sintió bastante incómodo cuando sus pequeños y brillantes ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

—Buenas tardes, soy Zxunok, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?— su voz era envejecida pero sus ojos daban la impresión de que era cualquier cosa menos débil.

—Nos gustaría retirar dinero de la caja fuerte— respondió Tom con suavidad, entregándole la llave de Harry. Analizándole, los ojos del duende parecieron iluminarte al darse cuenta de a quién realmente estaba conociendo y, sin más preámbulos, los llevó a uno de los muchos carritos. Entrando, Harry fue repentinamente llevado de vuelta a la primera vez que hizo aquello con Hagrid. Había tenido poca necesidad de regresar a Gringotts luego de eso y, por lo tanto, era su primera vez después de aquel día. Parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había ido zumbando a través de los túneles con el medio gigante, otra vida, de hecho. Ahora estaba una vez más sentado en el carrito con, quien su yo más joven creía era, su enemigo. Era extraño que la primera vez que había entrado en aquel lugar haya sido su presentación al mundo del engaño y ahora era libre para hacerlo una vez más. Casi parecía apropiado. Llegando a una parada, Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Zxunok los llamó. La puerta lucía como su estuviese hecha de hierro y estaba limpia a excepción por el ojo en la cerradura en el centro. El duende, al ver que tenía su atención, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró tres veces hacia la derecha. Sonidos de clic emanaron desde las paredes y Harry dio un paso atrás mientras el hierro parecía desvanecerse, mostrando una habitación detrás de él. Al entrar Harry casi quedó cegado por la luz dorada y brillante de las pilas de galeones colocados al azar alrededor de la habitación. Sin saber por dónde empezar, miró sin poder contenerse hacia Zxunok.

—Tome esto— dijo el duende, sosteniendo una bolsa de terciopelo magenta —Coloque tantos galeones como necesite dentro de la bolsa y una vez se hayan agotado, automáticamente extraerá más de su bóveda, de esta manera no tendrá que seguir viniendo.

Agradecido, Harry tomó la bolsa y comenzó a meter dinero en ella. Cuando sintió que tenía suficiente, jaló los cordones dorados y los ató, escuchando un sonido tintineante mientras el dinero se golpeaba entre sí. Normalmente Harry habría tenido problemas para llevarla, pero su nueva fuerza adquirida la hacía parecer tan ligera como una pluma. Zxunok alzó una ceja blanca ante esto, pero nunca dijo nada. Caminando hacia Tom, hicieron el camino de vuelta al carrito y comenzaron el tumultuoso viaje de nuevo a la superficie. Antes de entrar al vestíbulo, sin embargo, Zxunok los apartó a ambos hacia un lado.

—Señor, Ragnok quiere informarle que su pedido está casi terminado y debería estar listo para el próximo martes— susurró Zxunok.

—Gracias, informaré a Alderan cuando regresemos— dijo Tom, inmutable.

Inclinándose, Zxunok los llevó a la recepción antes de desearles un viaje seguro y despedirse. Al salir del banco, Harry fue nuevamente lanzado al ajetreo y bullicio de la calle. Casi era arrastrado en ésta cuando Tom lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a través de la multitud. Parecían una parte de ésta, el mayor exudaba poder naturalmente y Harry casi podía sentir el manto mágico en su entorno, casi advirtiendo a los demás de no acercarse. Cuando él era Harry Potter, nadie se atrevía a mostrarse ante él, simplemente le miraban boquiabiertos como si fuera un animal en un zoológico. Ahora, él se mimetizaba en el ambiente y Harry sabía que sin la ayuda de Tom, las compras le tomarían mucho más tiempo al deambular entre la multitud. Entrando en la botica, Harry rápidamente repuso su kit de pociones mientras Tom consultaba la sección restringida antes de comprar algunos materiales. Cuando Harry trató de ver qué eran, Tom se dio la vuelta, obstruyendo un poco la vista. Rápidamente fueron agotando la lista e incluso Harry se las arregló para comprarse ropa nueva con Madam Malkins ya que, en palabras de Tom, sus viejas prendas eran "propias de un vagabundo". Habían reservado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el final y fue cuando, aliviado, Harry entró en Shifty & Shift ER, que de acuerdo con Tom era, hasta este día, una de las mejores tiendas de artes oscuras de Gran Bretaña. Por supuesto, también tenía un temario de Defensa, pero en aquel entonces Tom, realmente no había estado interesado en ese tema en particular. Harry nunca había entrado en la tienda antes, ya que siempre iba a Flourish & Blotts por sus libros, pero aparentemente ahí había una mejor gama de material de lectura extra-curricular. Cruzando el umbral, Harry sintió la magia golpearlo, no toda era oscura, pero tampoco era de luz, más bien como un equilibrio. Se sentía refrescante, demostrando que ambas podían coexistir pacíficamente, en perfecta armonía como debía ser. Había hileras de antiguos estantes, cada uno con tomos viejos que lucían como si la magia en sus hojas fuese lo único que los mantenía enteros. En armarios de vidrio a lo largo de la pared izquierda había baratijas, Harry podía distinguir algunos espejos anti tenebrismo y chivatoscopios, pero además de eso, no tenía idea de qué eran los otros.

Tom caminó rápidamente hacia el mostrador, donde un hombre pálido, de cabello negro grasiento estaba. Estaba un poco encorvado y llevaba ropa estándar negra. Si Harry no los conociera bien, nunca hubiese pensado que ese hombre era un vampiro, mirándolo de cerca, notó que sus colmillos estaban ligeramente alargados. Ciertamente tenía sangre de vampiro en él, entonces, ¿tal vez su padre o su madre era uno? Tom y el hombre estaban teniendo una conversación en voz baja y Harry sintió que era mejor no entrometerse. Vagando por los estantes indagó los lomos. Algunos títulos estaban desvanecidos y otros brillaban intensamente. Un título le llamó la atención, sin embargo, y levantó el libro de su lugar. Al abrirlo, el aroma a libros viejos saludó sus fosas nasales. Inhaló el olor mientras escaneaba la página. Trataba sobre criaturas oscuras y tuvo que reírse de algunas de las descripciones sobre los vampiros. Sin embargo, a través de todas esas tonterías había algunos fragmentos de verdad y era lo suficiente para que fuese interesante. Cerrando el volumen, vio que Tom estaba ocupado leyendo los libros y se acercó al mostrador, con la intención de comprarlo.

—Serán veinte galeones— dijo el hombre, su voz era aguda y llevaba consigo promesas tácitas de lo que ocurriría si intentaba regatear. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, puso el dinero sobre el mostrador. No obstante, Tom se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos, vamos Garret. Estoy seguro de que podemos bajarlo a diez— dijo Tom, inyectando algo de encanto en su voz.

—Diecisiete y es mi última oferta— dijo Garret, sus ojos fijos en Tom.

—La redacción se ha desvanecido y algunas páginas están rotas, creo que vale quince— replicó Tom.

—No podré conseguir más allá de ti ¿verdad?— rió Garret —Quince serán.

Tomando de vuelta cinco galeones, Harry le entregó el resto y redujo el libro antes de colocarlo en su bolsa; estaba agradecido de que Tom hubiese lanzado un hechizo para volverla liviana, aunque probablemente con su fuerza superior pudo haberlo llevado sin dificultad. Tom también compró un libro antes de salir de la tienda. Respirando el aire fresco, Harry reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando sus compras de la escuela terminaron.

—Conozco a Garret desde hace más de cincuenta años y aún trata de regatear conmigo— dijo Tom, diversión brillando en sus ojos mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud.

—Espera, ¿no significa eso que él sabe quién eres?— preguntó Harry un poco alarmado.

—Tengo muchas caras, así que no tiene idea de quién soy en realidad; puede sospechar, pero incluso eso no sería un problema— dijo Tom.

—¿Es porque él es parte vampiro?— preguntó Harry.

—Su padre era un vampiro, sí. Es raro que uno nazca porque las anomalías genéticas normalmente desaparecen después de unas pocas generaciones. Ahora, apenas son las seis, cuando volvamos quiero que descanses una hora y consigas algo de comer antes de encontrarme en la arena. Sólo porque hoy has estado fuera, no significa que podamos menguar tu entrenamiento— dijo Tom severamente.

Gimiendo ante esto, Harry entró al callejón y tomó el brazo de Tom antes de desvanecerse en las sombras.


	11. Tentación

**Tentación**

_Siempre anhelamos las cosas prohibidas, y el deseo de que se nos nieguen._

Fracois Rabelais

.

Lanzándole un aturdidor a Tom, Harry se agachó a la espera de la respuesta de Tom. Efectivamente, un orbe de fuego voló su cabeza, chamuscando su cabello antes de estrellarse contra la pared. Harry rápidamente corrió por la arena, entre tejiendo hechizos antes de apresurarse a lanzarlos directamente a Tom. Voló a través de la habitación, rebotando en una de las paredes y aterrizando suavemente en el suelo. Al ser sujetado por Tom, Harry le enseñó los colmillos, avanzando poco a poco hasta acercarse a la yugular de su mentor. Escuchaba la dulce sangre a través de la arteria, atrayéndolo…

—Está bien, tú ganas— gruñó Tom, sacando a Harry de su trance.

Sentándose, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba, en efecto, a horcajadas sobre él y se levantó tan rápido que, por un momento, se quedó confuso ante la habitación que giraba. Sintiendo el agarre de una mano sobre su hombro, alzó la vista ante los ojos de zafiro, notando una punzada de preocupación en sus, de otra manera, pozas heladas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?— preguntó Tom.

—Uhm… hace dos o tres semanas— respondió Harry. Si era sincero, la verdad es que no podía recordar, el tiempo parecía moverse extrañamente en este ambiente y era difícil hacer un seguimiento del mismo.

—Hmm, vamos, tu cuerpo necesita más energía, sobre todo después de tanto entrenamiento— dijo Tom, llevándolo a sus habitaciones.

Sentándose en el familiar sofá, Harry se sintió abrumado ante otra oleada de mareos. Agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos gimió, resistiendo el impulso de vomitar. Se acurrucó en el sofá, cerró los ojos, sin importarle que estuviese actuando como alguien débil. Si había algo que odiaba sobre el vampirismo, era el grado de dependencia hacia la sangre. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su estado actual no era más que una consecuencia por la falta de sangre. Levantarse rápido había sido el detonante y luego pensó en el detonante de su repentino movimiento…

No, él no iría allí.

—Aquí, toma esto— dijo Tom suavemente, separando las manos de Harry de su rostro y cerrándolas alrededor de una copa de cristal. La sustancia espesa y de color carmesí chapoteó ligeramente cuando colocó el cristal en su mano, notando esto, Tom colocó su mano sobre la de Harry, guiando la copa hasta su boca a la espera de éste. Sorbiendo ruidosamente, Harry sintió una ráfaga cuando el líquido fluyó por su garganta. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inquieta y, una vez más, sintió un deseo incontrolable por más sangre. Aquél era el tiempo más largo que había estado sin la sustancia desde su cambio, Lysander a menudo se aseguraba de recordarle que debía beber. Sin embargo, Lysander había pasado aún más tiempo con Blaise, ya que los días de fiesta estaban llegando a su fin y eso significaba que Harry se había quedado a cargo de su propio suministro de sangre. Y si había algo que todos sabían sobre Harry, era que no era muy bueno cuidándose él mismo. De hecho, con todo el asunto de  _volver a Hogwarts_  cerca, había pasado aún más tiempo entrenando y todo lo demás había tomado menos importancia. Y era en esos momentos donde se daba cuenta que tal vez ignorar algunas cosas a favor de otras no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

Gimiendo, Harry clavó las uñas en el sofá y el sonido de desgarre atravesó la habitación. ¡Necesitaba más, maldita sea! Un gruñido de frustración rasgó su garganta, tratando de liberarse del ardor que poco a poco le consumía. Al ver que no estaba ayudando, se acurrucó y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, gimiendo mientras su autocontrol se alejaba lentamente. Se acordó de lo que había sucedido la última vez. La última vez que había estado a punto de beber de Alderan, si Tom no le hubiese detenido, Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo que hubiese pasado. Olfateando el aire sintió el aroma a metal cobrizo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Alzando la mirada, vio que Tom había cortado su muñeca, había sangre fluyendo de la herida y Harry se lamió los labios. A diferencia de la otra sangre que había bebido, la de Tom olía poderosa. Podía sentir la magia que hacía de Tom el duelista más poderoso del reino y se le hizo agua la boca. Su autocontrol se derrumbó y Harry se lanzó hacia Tom y, usando sus últimas reservas de energía, se aferró a la extremidad ofrecida. La sangre de Tom explotó en su boca, enviando ondas de poder a través de su sistema. Chupando con avidez, sintió a Tom colapsar en el sofá, quejándose un poco, pero sus ojos estaban afianzados en Harry. Retrocediendo ante la intensidad de su mirada, Harry finalmente se sintió saciado y se echó hacia atrás, lamiendo el lagrimeo de sangre que goteaba de la herida, observando con fascinación como la herida se curaba, sólo dejando una pequeña cicatriz color rosa.

Lamiendo sus labios, porque no quería desperdiciar ni una gota, Harry se sentó de nuevo. Observando el pálido rostro de Tom, sintió un aleteo de preocupación hacia el hombre. Acercándose un poco, sintió el pulso de Tom, que era lento, pero definitivamente estaba allí. Con un suspiro de alivio Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Al igual que la sala, también estaba ordenada pero Harry nunca tuvo tiempo de apreciarla, en lugar de eso, siguió sus instintos hasta que encontró la reserva de sangre de Tom. Tomó una botella y se apresuró a regresar a la sala antes de presionarla en los labios de Tom. Sintiendo la sangre, Tom abrió su boca y lentamente Harry ayudó a su mentor a beber. Al ver que Tom había recuperado algo de color, Harry le tomó el pulso, una vez más, aliviado al ver que tenía un ritmo constante. Alejándose, vio a Tom moverse lentamente antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Harry. El alivio inundó el sistema de Harry; si Tom hubiese muerto a causa de su estupidez, Harry nunca se habría perdonado a sí mismo. Rodando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, tenía el complejo de  _salvar a la gente_.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Tom, irguiéndose y enderezándose la camisa. Harry casi se burló ante ese gesto predecible, el hombre casi moría y, sin embargo, una de sus primeras preocupaciones era su apariencia.

—Sí— Harry respondió; si era totalmente honesto, sentía un zumbido, era como si hubiese electricidad corriendo por sus venas, lo que aumentaba sus sentidos y, como si sonara a cliché, haciéndole sentir como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa —¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto que estoy bien— respondió Tom secamente, levantando rápidamente sus defensas, sin embargo Harry nunca olvidaría cómo le había mirado mientras bebía su sangre. ¡Carajo! ¡No podía cerrar los ojos sin recordarlo!

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Seguramente la sangre normal habría sido suficiente con el tiempo— trató, y fracasó miserablemente, de ocultar la ardiente curiosidad en su voz.

—Mi sangre lleva un inmenso volumen de magia, por lo que mi sangre es más poderosa. Tu sangre es la misma, sin embargo en un grado más alto, era lógico llegar a la conclusión que la sangre con fuerza mágica cercana a la tuya podría saciarte más rápido— respondió Tom con calma, echándose hacia atrás y cruzando las piernas.

—Pero, ¡pero pudiste morir!— exclamó Harry, terror aplastando su corazón por la forma insensible que Tom sonaba ante esto.

—Se necesita mucho más que eso para matarme, Harry, en el peor de los casos, habría entrado en un estado de coma en el que lo único que habría tenido que hacer era reponer la sangre de mi cuerpo antes de que mi sistema colapsara debido a la falta de sangre.

—Pero…— Harry no pudo encontrar nada que contrarrestara aquello, pero aún así, nada le impedía protestar en contra de ello.

—No hay peros. Ahora, sobre lo que quería hablar contigo. La Onceava Líder Oscura, Nimthîriel, solicita tu presencia en Galu Glade. Es el lugar donde realizan las bendiciones y Nimthîriel desea purificarte para que tu afinidad no sea reconocida por aquellos que pertenecen a la Luz. Para ellos, aún aparentarás ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió— explicó Tom.

—¿Cómo va a ayudarme eso? ¿Dumbledore no puede sólo entrar en mi mente y ver?— preguntó Harry.

—No, Alderan va a colocar bloqueos en esos recuerdos; tú serás capaz de recordar, pero quienes entren en tu mente simplemente serán redirigidos a otra parte. La magia élfica es increíblemente poderosa, ya que son maestros de la magia áurica. Nadie podrá ver a través de tu disfraz, te lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Cuándo vamos?

—Hyperion y yo tenemos que hablar de esto, pero será pronto. Ahora, Harry, estoy increíblemente cansado ¿te importa si lo dejamos aquí por hoy?— preguntó Tom; viéndolo de cerca, Harry pudo notar que estaba diciendo la verdad y, maldiciéndose por no dar cuenta antes, se despidió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió hasta la arena, cruzando la habitación rápidamente antes de salir al pasillo. La sangre de Tom latía en sus venas y Harry sintió que no podía quedarse quieto. Apresurándose por los corredores llegó hasta su habitación y con rapidez atravesó la puerta. Se sentó en su cama, pero se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a pasearse agitadamente, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

Acababa de beber de Tom.

Claro que era una cosa común como un vampiro, pero hasta ese momento siempre había bebido de una copa, los vampiros preferían mantener cierto sentido de civilidad. Esto había sido diferente. Se había sentido como si fuesen una sola persona. Aún podía sentir el pulso de Tom volverse cada vez más lento, escucharlo gemir mientras Harry chupaba su vitalidad por medio de su sangre.

Oh dios, qué gemido.

Se había sentido lleno de deseo, deseo que Harry había provocado en el hombre. Por un momento vio la máscara de Tom caer cabalmente. Temblando, pero no de frío, Harry comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tratando de ignorar el problema que esos pensamientos estaban generando. Se movió hacia su armario y lo abrió, hurgando hasta que encontró su pijama. Luego de ponérselos se metió en su cama, seguro que era temprano, pero se sentía incapaz de poder mirar a la cara a los demás por el momento. Aún podía ver a Tom recostado allí, mirándole intensamente mientras él le mordía, respondiéndole con un… ¡Maldición! Pasando sus manos por el pecho, se detuvo cuando llegó a la talle del pantalón de su pijama, dándose cuenta de que aquello no iba a desaparecer. Quitándoselo, pasó un dedo por su miembro erecto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir el gemido que estaba arañando su camino continuamente hasta su garganta. Demasiado excitado para sentirse disgustado consigo mismo, dejó las burlas de lado, tomando su miembro en un puño y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente. Sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del límite, empujó su mano con impaciencia, tratando de obtener más fricción; las imágenes de Tom, sus ojos nublados con lujuria que él, Harry, había provocado, crearon un remolino en su mente mientras eyaculaba. Sin varita, limpió la sustancia pegajosa y se volcó sobre su costado, cayendo en un sueño inquieto.

Tom, por su parte, seguía tendido en el sofá y mientras dormía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.

En un par de días Harry volvería a Hogwarts. Hace unos meses esta idea habría sido atractiva, pero ahora lo único que sentía era la ansiedad que burbujeaba en el fondo de su estómago.

¿Y si fallaba?

¿Qué si todo era destruido a causa suya?

Temblando ligeramente, le dio una mordida al tierno elote baby clavado al extremo de su tenedor. Mascando los pequeños dientes de maíz dulce, los tragó, con la mirada fija en su plato de ensalada.

—Vas a estar bien, Harry— dijo Luna en tono tranquilizador, dándole un apretón reconfortante en sus hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?— preguntó Harry.

—¿Tal vez por el hecho de que has estado obsesionado con tu plato durante cinco minutos?— preguntó Lysander, sofocando una sonrisa, Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Tu aura está plagada con rojo, lo que me dice que estás ansioso— respondió Luna, posando su vista en el rincón más alejado soñadoramente.

—No, estoy de acuerdo con Lysander, estabas prácticamente mordisqueando tu labio— dijo Blaise, sin intentar siquiera ocultar su alegría.

—¿Por qué les resulta tan divertido?— preguntó Harry con impaciencia, apuñalando un tomate con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Son idiotas, simple— respondió Hannah, una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de su boca, casi con aire de culpabilidad, por lo que Harry pensó que había algo que faltaba.

—Ah, pero somos unos idiotas calientes— dijo Lysander, como si eso lo volviese aceptable. Poniendo los ojos, Harry pensativamente mordió el tomate, tragando el jugo rojo rápidamente antes de que escurriera por su piel.

—Creo que esa podría ser mi señal para interrumpir— dijo una voz suave, casi melódica desde la puerta. Alzando la vista, Harry se encontró con la figura de un hombre alto y esbelto. Mientras cruzaba la sala, su gracia casi le quitó el aliento a Harry, un hecho que fue rápidamente advertido por el hombre, si el remolino de diversión en sus ojos aguamarina lo indicaba. Su cabello largo y rubio platino parecían serpientes a su alrededor, como si tuviera vida propia, brillando contra la luz y Harry sintió el ridículo impulso de tocarlo. Volviendo a la realidad, se aclaró la garganta y bajó sus cubiertos.

—Hola Hyperion, espero que te encuentres bien de salud— dijo Luna, su mirada rondando hacia el elfo.

—De hecho lo estoy, Tom me ha pedido que te lleve a los reinos élficos— dijo Hyperion, dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Sí, Tom me mencionó algo sobre esto, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto, ¿él no viene también?— preguntó Harry, con la formalidad del elfo rozándole, tratando de no sonrojarse al pensar en  _venir_  y  _Tom_  en la misma frase, sus actividades de la noche anterior aún ardían en su memoria.

—Ya está allá, Nimthîriel requería su ayuda para las preparaciones— respondió Hyperion, su voz melódica era casi hipnótica; la manera en la que acariciaba los oídos de Harry. Levantándose, Harry dejó los restos de su ensalada y se despidió de sus amigos. Caminando hacia la puerta, juraría haber escuchado a Lysander y Blaise reírse y prometer que cuando volviera, él tendría algo de tiempo de  _calidad_  en la arena.

—¿Por qué necesitan su ayuda?— preguntó Harry, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada principal – bueno, Harry caminaba e Hyperion básicamente se deslizaba, haciendo que Harry se sintiera tan grácil como un elefante de tres patas.

—Es tu mentor, lo necesitan para guiarte— la voz de Hyperion era tan hermosa como siempre, pero Harry detectó un toque de diversión al final —Ahora, ¿creo que sabes cómo Desfasarte?

—Sí.

—Excelente, entonces te veré allá— dijo Hyperion, un resplandor oscuro extendiéndose sobre la piel del elfo, encerrándolo antes de desaparecer silenciosamente en la noche.


	12. Realización

_N_ _o hace la más mínima diferencia cuan enraizados puedan estar los problemas, cuan irremediable pueda verse la perspectiva, cuan enrevesado pueda ser el enredo, cuan grande pueda ser el error; una suficiente realización del Amor lo disolverá todo._

Emmet Fox

.

Los árboles estaban vivos, pulsando junto a los tambores que resonaban en el claro; el ritmo era hipnótico y Harry se encontró paralizado por la música. El claro estaba iluminado, literalmente brillando y Harry notó un pequeño estanque de agua rodeado con velas blancas, una para cada uno de los puntos cardinales de la Tierra. Alejados de éste había un par de elfos, uno estaba tocando el tambor, mientras el otro dibujaba un círculo por la parte externa de las velas, cantando en voz baja.

—Harry, Nimthîriel desea que uses esto— dijo Hyperion, quien venía detrás de él con un manto blanco en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?— preguntó Harry, tomando las túnicas del elfo.

—Puedes ir entre la línea de árboles, sin embargo debo pedirte que no te pierdas— rió Hyperion, su timbre de voz denotaba diversión.

Sonrojado, Harry se adentró en el bosque, convirtiéndose en uno con la línea de árboles. Asegurándose que estaba oculto a la vista, se quitó su túnica y se colocó la prenda que le habían facilitado. El material se sentía como agua contra su piel, aunque había una calidez entre las hebras blancas que lo confortó un poco. Enderezándose, deseó poder verse a sí mismo, ya que con su suerte era más que probable que ofendiera a los elfos con su apariencia.

—Te ves muy bien, Harry— se escuchó la voz de Tom. Dándose la vuelta, Harry notó que éste salía de la espesura del bosque, sus brazos estaban llenos de margaritas silvestres, parecía que brillaban a pesar que los rayos de la luna no podían atravesar el resguardo por encima de sus cabezas, lo que los mantenía en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?— preguntó Harry, satisfecho de que la oscuridad significaba que Tom no podía ver el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

—Mi habilidad con la legeremancia ha aumentado, lo que significa que no necesito ningún contacto visual con las personas con el fin de leer sus mentes. Aunque normalmente me desconecto del exterior, ya que se vuelve irritante escuchar los insignificantes pensamientos de los mortífagos después de un tiempo— respondió Tom, haciendo una ligera mueca. Harry vagamente era consciente de que se le había dicho algo así antes, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados principalmente al hecho de que Tom podría haber escuchado potencialmente todo lo que él pensaba a su alrededor. Avergonzada, la mente de Harry le recordó que Tom había dicho que normalmente no sintonizaba los pensamientos de los demás. Poco a poco la vergüenza de Harry se desvaneció cuando se convenció que su mentor no tenía la menor idea acerca de su creciente apego a él. No era como si pensara en ello a menudo y debido al riesgo de que Tom lo supiera debido a lo que acababa de decir, éstos se reducirían ligeramente. Internamente suspiró con alivio, su rostro, sin embargo, mantenía la calma a pesar de la tormenta en su mente y caminó con Tom hacia el claro.

El elfo había terminado de dibujar el círculo y fue a conversar con Hyperion, los tambores continuaban, sin embargo, y arrullaron a Harry de forma apacible. Parecía como si todos sus problemas se estuviesen yendo con las notas, desapareciendo y dejando sólo bondad detrás. Acercándose a Hyperion, el otro elfo se dio la vuelta hacia él y la respiración de Harry se contrajo. Su cabello espeso y afín a una llama brillaba y contrastaba con su pálido rostro, haciéndola lucir sobrenatural. Ella le sonrió y había tanta dulzura en sus ojos color miel que Harry se sintió repentinamente cálido con ella. Llevaba un vestido de muselina blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies, ceñido a sus brazos y con soltura en las mangas, haciéndola lucir poderosa y sofisticada, logrando que Harry se sintiera atraído hacia ella.

—Harry, te presento a Nimthîriel, ella nos guiará a través del ritual e invocará a la diosa— explicó Tom.

—Es un placer conocerte, Harry, se ha hablado mucho de ti en nuestros reinos y es un honor finalmente conocerte en persona— su voz, como la de Hyperion, era como una caricia en sus oídos, sin embargo, poseía un tinte de sabiduría y Harry podía decir que ella había visto mucho en su vida, si fue bueno o malo, su voz no le dio ninguna indicación.

—El honor es mío, empero, y si no es una molestia que le pregunte ¿por qué Tom me acompañará en el ritual?— Harry se inclinó ligeramente con respeto, la pregunta flotando en el aire entre ellos.

—Alderan me informó que él es tu mentor, como tal, deberá estar más en sintonía con tu aura de lo que nosotros estamos. Podemos ver, pero ver y sentir son dos cosas totalmente diferentes— contentó Nimthîriel.

—Gracias— respondió Harry, inclinando la cabeza para mostrar gratitud.

—No ha sido nada, pequeño; ahora, Tom, por favor esparce las margaritas en el estanque, Hyperion puede quedarse, pero por favor, no entres en el círculo. Es únicamente para Harry y Tom.

Después de eso, Hyperion se inclinó ante ella y se alejó hasta el borde del bosque, lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una idea de lo que pasaría, pero no escucharía ni vería todo. Harry observó como Nimthîriel entró en el círculo después de que Tom esparciera las margaritas y se movió al lado de Harry. Ella se movía con tanta gracia que el aliento de Harry se quedó atrapado en su garganta, deslizándose por el suelo como si fuese un fantasma. El ritmo del tambor aumentó, el compás más rápido, acelerando el corazón de Harry y creando emociones en el aire que eran casi palpables.

—Guardián del Norte, te invoco para que nos honres con tu presencia esta noche de trasformación. La pureza es importante en la vida. La naturaleza es la inocencia en el estado más puro, proporcionándonos la vida y los medios para nutrir esa vida. Te pido a ti que cuides de estos dos vampiros y les ayudes a transitar en este ritual, lavando los hechos del pasado y creando una página en blanco sobre la que el futuro se podrá escribir— la voz de Nimthîriel irradiaba poder, parecía danzar un poco, como si no pudiese mantenerse quieta, como si la música la llevara a través de un trance. Des las yemas de sus dedos emergió fuego, encendiendo la vela del Norte, su flama alzándose vigorosa y Harry sintió que los arboles temblaron ligeramente cuando la tierra se unió a ellos.

—Guardián del Este, te invoco para vencer las manchas en los tiempos pasados. Aminora la vista de la oscuridad en el aura de este joven y remplázala por la luz, a pesar de que su corazón sigue siendo el mismo. Purifica el dolor persistente en su alma y quita las heridas viejas— entonces, ella encendió la vela del Este, la llama amarilla titilando un poco cuando una pequeña brisa sopló atravesando el claro.

—Guardián del Sur, yo te invoco para proveerle calor a este joven. Utiliza tu conocimiento para guiarle en la búsqueda que tiene delante de él. Su camino será difícil pero contigo, la luz en el camino, podrá tropezar pero no caerá. Quema la oscuridad en él, pero conserva lo que está en su corazón; las máscaras pueden ser engañosas, pero en una guerra se deben tomar estas medidas— Nimthîriel encendió la vela del Sur y la llama color rosa, exudó violentamente de la vela antes de retroceder y serenarse.

—Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Oeste, yo te invoco para lavar la ira en este joven. Purifícalo para que se sienta satisfecho y vela por él como si fuera tuyo. El agua puede erosionar, incluso, las rocas más rebeldes, por ello te pido que uses tu poder para eliminar la oscuridad del aura de este joven, restaurando su inocencia y enmascarando su verdadera afinidad para que pueda restaurar el equilibrio de lo que una vez fue equivalente— la vela del Oeste fue iluminada y Harry observó el estanque ondulando, lo que indicaba la presencia de agua. Había magia en el aire, pero no era igual a la suya o la de Tom. No, aquella era magia antigua, magia tan arcaica como el tiempo mismo, y Harry casi podía ver viejos magos invocando a los elementos y cantando en voz baja. De pronto, Harry se puso nervioso, las palabras de Nimthîriel le habían inducido confianza, pero ahora que todo había terminado, sintió un calambre en el estómago por el repentino ataque de ansiedad; era como si las palabras de la Elfa Mayor hubiesen sido una anatema, y una vez que terminaron, los nervios le inundaron, envolviéndole.

—Deja tu nerviosismo de lado, trata de relajarte. Si no te relajas, el ritual no se puede completar— susurró Tom, su aliento fantasmal sobre la nuca de Harry. Temblando ligeramente, Harry se obligó a calmarse; había pasado por cosas peores que esas, después de todo.

—Harry, Tom, vengan— llamó Nimthîriel, su voz flotando hacia ellos por el claro, nítida y clara.

Caminando hacia el estanque, Harry entró en el círculo. Inmediatamente los elementos parecieron darle la bienvenida suavemente, calmando sus temores y sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ligeramente. Suspiró y observó a Nimthîriel que había salido del círculo.

—Harry, quiero que entres en el estanque. No, quítate la bata primero— agregó cuando Harry se encaminaba para entrar con la ropa puesta —Tom, recuerda el aceite y si tienes alguna duda, pregúntale a los elementos. Estos rituales no necesitan tener audiencia, por lo que Hyperion, Lucia y yo los dejaremos. Una vez que hayas terminado, deja el claro tal y como quede, volveré más tarde para liberar los elementos.

Al verla caminar hacia Hyperion, Lucia se unió a ellos de forma rápida – el tambor aferrado en su mano – antes de disolverse en un rayo de luz. Estaba reacio a desnudarse delante de Tom, era vergonzoso y aún tenía recuerdos de la ardiente noche anterior en su cerebro.

—Harry, no hay necesidad de sentirte avergonzado, yo también pasé por este ritual— aseguró Tom.

—¿Quién fue tu mentor?— preguntó Harry, aún sin desvestirse.

—Alderan— rió Tom, su mirada revelando por un momento la vergüenza de su juventud.

—Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor— dijo Harry, sonriéndole a su mentor. Se quitó la prenda, deslizándola en el estanque, con la mirada firmemente fija en el suelo. Escuchó a Tom reír de nuevo ante la torpeza de su acción, pero pronto se desvaneció cuando se centró en el agua. Estaba caliente, pero no era desagradable; el leve murmullo lo relajó por completo y se estiró, suspirando mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el musgo que marcaba el borde de la línea del agua. Al sentir manos en sus hombros saltó un poco antes de darse cuenta que era Tom que estaba frotando algún tipo de aceite en su espalda. Olía a margaritas, el aroma de los pétalos flotando en el estanque propagaba su intensidad.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Harry, peleando con la neblina que se filtraba en su mente, enlutando todo lo demás.

—Las margaritas son un símbolo de pureza, se supone que te limpia y enmascara tu verdadera aura— explicó Tom, frotando un área particularmente tenso. Gimiendo, Harry se recostó en sus manos, perdiendo la batalla contra la neblina completamente y simplemente disfrutando del agua arrulladora y las manos de Tom. Su mente estaba en blanco, demasiada relajada para tener el más mundano pensamiento. Cuando las manos de Tom se retiraron, Harry contuvo el impulso de gemir, hasta que notó que la ropa de Tom estaba amontonada al lado de su bata y el hombre se deslizó a su lado. Lucía glorioso ante la luz de la luna, creando sombras en él y haciéndole lucir casi fantasmal. Levantando su mano, Harry examinó la extremidad y notó que él también parecía un espíritu. Era sobrenatural y, escaneando el cielo, Harry pudo ver las estrellas centellantes en el cielo, girando por encima de ellos en una danza celestial eterna mientras observaban la escena debajo de ellas, siempre mirando pero nunca interfiriendo. Notó que se agitaban los árboles a su alrededor y parecía que se volvía aún más caliente cuando Tom frotó más del aceite sobre la piel de Harry, vagando por sus brazos antes de pasar a su pecho. Las rodillas de Harry se debilitaron cuando Tom presionó un punto particularmente sensible, apoyándose pesadamente en su costado para mantenerse erguido. Mirando directamente a los ojos de Tom, notó que los zafiros generalmente duros se habían fundido, por lo que su expresión era más suave y gentil. La lujuria se mantenía detrás de la mirada nublada, asomándose una y otra vez tras la máscara, sobre todo cuando Tom rozaba un nervio sensible.

 _Lo sabe_ , pensó Harry, una emoción inexplicable corriendo atravesándole ante la idea.

Casi como si estuviese en un trance, se movió más cerca de Tom, creando pequeñas olas que acariciaron la piel del pecho del vampiro más antiguo. Pasando sus dedos por su rostro, Harry se maravilló ante la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo que Tom se relajaba un poco, inconscientemente tranquilizado por aquello y la confianza de Harry se elevó aún más. Inclinándose, Harry dejó que sus labios rozaran los de Tom, deteniéndose un poco antes de retirarse. A medida que sus ojos se abrieron, el trance se rompió, el hechizo terminó y Harry sintió mortificación alojarse en su estómago.

—Lo siento, no debí...— comenzó Harry. Tom puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo. Los pies de Harry se habían vuelto de piedra mientras Tom se acercaba a él, encontrando que no podía y no quería moverse. Su horror ante su acto anterior se desmoronó cuando Tom le besó suavemente. Acercándose a él, Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Tom, anclándolos juntos. Jalando ligeramente de los mechones negros, Tom gimió y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, sintiendo los brazos de Tom envolverse alrededor de él, al igual que él a Tom. Se movían como uno solo, apacibles como el primer beso debe ser, probando la sensación de uno y otro mientras la luna se elevaba en el cielo, sentada en su trono, rodeada de sus hijos celestiales, observando la demostración de abajo. Separándose, ambos jadeaban ligeramente, sus labios sutilmente hinchados. Se sentía como si un lazo se hubiese creado entre ellos y Harry sintió que su corazón se hinchaba levemente cuando Tom le observó, su rostro tratando de conservar su impasibilidad, pero, por debajo de la postura trémula, Harry pudo ver que Tom estaba tan desconcertado como él. Acabado el masaje, no hablaron, demasiado envueltos en sus pensamientos para prestar más atención al presente. Ambos sabían que algo había cambiado entre ellos esa noche, sin embargo, algunas de esas querellas era mejor dejarlas para más adelante y, finalizando, se alejaron en silencio dejando el claro detrás de ellos, pero no los hechos que habían ocurrido.


	13. Rendición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **Equinox** " de Please.Insert.Name

_Ser profundamente amado te da fuerzas, mientras que amar profundamente a alguien te da coraje._

Lao Tsé

.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Desde el "incidente" Tom había estado distante, sus clases continuaban normalmente pero carecían de la cercanía y, si se atrevía a decirlo, la camaradería que habían tenido antes. Había pensado que hablarían sobre lo que pasó, resolver las cosas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ir más allá. La electricidad entre ellos le había sorprendido al principio, pero descubrió que la anhelaba. Supuso que surgió del hecho de que nunca se había sentido de ese modo tan intenso sobre cualquier persona antes, su enamoramiento de Cho parecía casi juvenil comparado con esto. Su corazón seguía acelerándose sólo con pensar en la manera en que Tom le había mirado, porque una vez que el hombre normalmente estoico había sido desenmascarado, sus barreras desmoronadas y, tan cliché como sonaba, su mirada le había quitado el aliento. Sabía que Tom Riddle había sido atractivo mientras estuvo en Hogwarts pero, hasta ese momento, había sido difícil asociar al muchacho con el estricto mentor. Echando un vistazo hacia el patio a oscuras se estremeció ligeramente cuando la vieja ventana dejó entrar una ráfaga de viento frío que azotó las murallas del castillo. Se suponía que debía ir a clase con Tom, de hecho, a juzgar por el cielo oscurecido, ya iba tarde. Sabía que Tom se enojaría con él, pero después de días de evitar el asunto se estaba cansando de ello, iba a volver a Hogwarts al día siguiente de todos modos ¿y qué si perdía una clase?

—¿Harry?— llegó la voz de Lysander.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Harry, dándole la espalda a la ventana escarchada y mirando a su amigo.

—Me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo, ¿no deberías estar en tu clase?— preguntó Lysander, sus ojos azules extrañamente serios.

—Decidí saltármela— respondió Harry restándole importancia, atravesando la habitación mientras Lysander se sentó a su lado.

—Sabes que se preocupa por ti— dijo Lysander suavemente.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Harry fingiendo ignorancia, parecía que no había hecho un acto lo suficientemente bueno ya que los ojos de Lysander se estrecharon ligeramente.

—Sabe de quién estoy hablando y puedo decirte que se preocupa por ti profundamente, tanto como tú te preocupas por él, ¡ustedes dos son demasiado tercos para afrontar el asunto!

—¿Qué te hace sospechar eso?

—No sospecho, lo sé. Mi don es ver las conexiones que tiene la gente entre sí. Son como hilos que destila la persona, el color indica la fuerza de la relación.

—Supongo que eso explica por qué cada vez que Tom es mencionado a mi alrededor te ríes a carcajadas— suspiró Harry.

—Bueno, fue divertido verlos bailar alrededor del otro, sin embargo, sospecho que Alderan ha estado tratando de unirlos durante algún tiempo, no había manera de que Tom pudiese haber orquestado los incidentes que los ha hecho más cercanos al otro— el destello divertido en la mirada de Lysander volvió a asentarse de nuevo —También sentí como que te lo debía ya que técnicamente me metiste a Hogwarts, por eso es que te estoy diciendo todo esto, normalmente sólo me gusta ver a la gente retorcerse. Todavía me pregunto lo que le dijo Tom a mis padres para que cedieran— rió el rubio.

Harry nunca olvidaría lo feliz que Lysander había estado cuando saltó hacia él sosteniendo su carta de aceptación. Blaise también parecía un poco abrumado y Harry se había alegrado de que pudiese ayudarles, también el número de veces en que los atrapó en posiciones comprometedoras disminuyó dramáticamente y eso le ahorró el trabajo de verter lejía en sus ojos.

—No fue ningún problema, pero realmente no entiendo, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—En realidad, a pesar de los resultados que has obtenido eres más bien ajeno. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que vayas por él sin importar lo mucho que esto me aterrará en el futuro— dijo Lysander, fingiendo estremecerse.

—Tal vez voy a imitarles, a ti y a Blaise, y ver si te agrada cuando me atraviese en tu camino con alguien— amenazó Harry, con una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de sus labios. El rostro de Lysander palideció y Harry no pudo reprimir la risa que sentía burbujeando dentro de su pecho.

—Oh cállate, si alguna vez lo haces, juro que voy a tener mi venganza— Lysander amenazó de nuevo y, por un momento, Harry pensó que hablaba en serio —Sólo vete, antes de que desee no haberte dicho nada.

Todavía riendo ligeramente, Harry se retiró de la habitación, dejando atrás a su amigo mientras se dirigía hacia la arena. Por mucho que Lysander le importunase a veces, el muchacho realmente tenía talento para decirle exactamente lo que necesitaba. Apoyando su cabeza en la fría madera de la puerta no pudo dejar de preguntarse si realmente iba a hacer esto. ¿Qué pensarían Ron y Hermione del hecho de que trataría de seducir al Lord Oscuro? No, ellos podían elegir sus lados, podría decirles tanto como necesitasen saber y luego abordarlos. Una parte de él se sentía triste ante esto, pero él se sentía mucho más cerca de Lysander y de Blaise, diablos, incluso de Luna, Hannah y Zach que de sus dos mejores amigos en este momento, por supuesto, probablemente se inclinaría la balanza cuando los viese de nuevo, pero en estos momentos no podía importarle menos, había asuntos más urgentes que atender. Afianzando su decisión, abrió la puerta y entró en la arena.

Tom estaba en el centro de la arena, con las manos sosteniendo una espada de algún tipo. Harry podía oír el silbido de la hoja atravesando el aire mientras Tom se arremolinaba por la habitación, sus pies se movían tan rápido que Harry apenas podía verlos a pesar de sus sentidos agudizados. Era como el duelo, luciendo casi como un baile por la forma en que saltaba y serpenteaba alrededor de la arena, como si siguiera algún tipo de música que sólo él podía oír y darle sentido. Cautivado, Harry cerró la puerta pero no se movió más cerca. Sabía que Tom era consciente de que estaba allí, y no quería distraer al hombre cuando manejaba un arma que parecía letal. Al ver que Tom comenzó a reducir la velocidad, los pensamientos de Harry volvieron a enfocarse.

—¿Por qué te perdiste tu lección?— preguntó Tom, caminando hacia el lado donde Harry vio la funda para espada.

—¿Por qué has estado ignorando lo que pasó?— preguntó Harry, su voz llena de confianza mientras resonaba en la fría habitación.

—No he estado ignorándolo, simplemente me centrado otros asuntos— respondió Tom, enderezando las arrugas que la práctica había creado en su camisa.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo Harry bruscamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo— respondió Tom, sin molestarse en explayarse más. Tomando una respiración profunda Harry, armado con la confianza que las palabras de Lysander le brindaron, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que él tendría que ir primero.

—Me preocupo mucho por ti y estoy interesado en explorar más a fondo lo que pasó en el ritual, es decir, si estás de acuerdo— la voz de Harry vaciló al final.

Tom le observaba atentamente, sus ojos azules ardían y las emociones que los cruzaban se movían tan rápidamente que estaban mareando a Harry. Parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna, si los puños cerrados a sus costados era los únicos indicios de la confusión que el hombre estaba sintiendo. Al parecer, tomando una decisión, se acercó a Harry, su andar tan confiado como siempre. Al ver que no iba a detenerse, Harry se encontró siendo empujado contra la pared, la superficie acolchada previniendo que fuese incómodo.

Tom estaba justo en frente de él ahora, presionándose contra él, su aliento dejando un efecto fantasma en la cara de Harry y Harry reprimió un estremecimiento por el deseo. Tom pareció darse cuenta de esto, sin embargo, y, sonriendo satisfecho, tomó el rostro de Harry, acercándolo al suyo. El beso no fue suave como la última vez, ni de cerca. Tom tomó un mechón del cabello de Harry, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que sus labios y dientes se enfrentaban en una batalla constante, y Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido que escapó de su boca ocupada en otra cosa. Tomando esto para su ventaja, Tom deslizó su lengua, gentilmente frotándola contra la de Harry en sutil contraste con la manera agresiva en la que habían estado momentos antes. La mano en su cabello se deslizó hasta su cuello, sosteniéndolo en una firme, pero gentil agarre. Su magia se arremolinaba alrededor de la habitación y así como la primera vez, Harry sintió una oleada tras otra de placer abordándole, haciendo que sus nervios hormiguearan y mucho más.

Temblando, extendió la mano, tragando nerviosamente mientras sentía el duro pecho de Tom debajo de la tela. Al levantar la mirada hacia el rostro de Tom, vio el deseo amotinándose en el fondo de sus ojos azules, y continuó su exploración, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente desabrochó la camisa blanca almidonada de Tom, exponiendo la palidez de sus músculos tonificados que eran el fruto de sus sesiones de entrenamiento intenso. Retirándose Tom le observó, una expresión divertida bailando en sus ojos mientras miraba el cuerpo de Harry. Harry estaba seguro de que parecía un completo idiota, jadeando y con un rubor adornando sus mejillas, pero no podía importarle menos. Movió sus manos arriba y abajo del pecho de Tom nuevamente, amando la sensación de la superficie firme, sintió al hombre estremecerse antes de responder, prendándose del cuello de Harry, mordisqueando y chupando la piel sensible. Arqueándose al tacto, Harry enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Tom, jadeando mientras su cuello era asaltado. Brazos se movieron a su alrededor, y Harry enganchó una de sus piernas alrededor de la de Tom, atrayéndolos aún más cerca. Mordió el hombro de Tom tratando de reprimir un sonoro gemido, cada toque parecía extender un aluvión de sensaciones a través de él que casi se deshace allí mismo; ya podía sentir lo duro que estaba con tan sólo esas sencillos atenciones. Tom, después de haber llegado a la camisa de Harry, murmuró algo y de inmediato Harry estaba allí de pie vestido sólo con sus bóxers. Gruñendo ligeramente por el frío repentino que sintió, Tom rió mientras se abría camino por su pecho con la boca, su lengua sensualmente trazó pautas en él. Alcanzando sus pezones Harry jadeó cuando Tom se pegó a uno, jugueteándolos entre los dientes antes de morderlo mientras su lengua lamía el pezón rosado. Gimiendo, Harry no sabía cuánto más podría tomar. Era demasiado para sus nervios sensibles. Casi como si sintiera esto, unas manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y retiraron sus bóxers, con lo que Harry ansiosamente ayudó. Dedos finos y largos se envolvieron alrededor de su húmedo miembro y Harry perdió todas sus funciones cerebrales. Estimulándose violentamente se estremeció y sus rodillas se doblaron mientras el fuego en su vientre se hizo más caliente. Tom le liberó, provocando un gemido desesperado en los labios de Harry quien, perdido en el deseo, se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Tom, sintiendo el bulto en los pantalones del hombre contraerse en respuesta.

Buscando más fricción, retrocedió hacia la pared otra vez, y llevó a Tom con él, moliendo frenéticamente sus caderas contra las de Tom. Se quedó sin aliento cuando finos dedos amasaron su trasero, y luego se deslizaron hacia abajo, sintiéndolos en sus bolas. Sin ser capaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Harry eyaculó por todo su cuerpo y el de Tom. Jadeando se irguió, apoyándose contra la pared. Tom estaba de pie allí, luciendo tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras que probablemente él parecía una ruina temblorosa. Un poco avergonzado, sus ojos pronto se sintieron atraídos por el bulto en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Tom.

—Te ayudé por lo que sería cortés de tu parte devolverme el favor— dijo Tom, arqueando una ceja mientras seguía la dirección de los ojos de Harry, una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Tragando saliva, Harry se acercó a Tom y, agachándose, le desabrochó el cinturón antes de bajarle los pantalones. Parecía que Tom nunca sentía la necesidad de usar ropa interior y su miembro saltó con orgullo, su cabeza ya estaba cubierta con presemen. Pasando sus manos por el pecho de Tom se arrodilló sin saber qué hacer, y sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la erección del hombre. Siguiendo su instinto Gryffindor, sacó la lengua y lamió la cabeza. El líquido preseminal tenía un sabor salado, pero el escuchar a Tom jadear valía la pena el sabor desagradable. Envolviéndole, Harry se atragantó un poco y paso las manos arriba y abajo de la base donde sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza de llegar sin ahogarse. Meneo la cabeza arriba y debajo de su pene, escuchando a Tom gemir un poco. Alzando la vista, notó que los ojos de Tom estaban cerrados y un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Además de eso, sin embargo, Tom se veía como siempre lo hacía, y Harry se maravilló de su control, a pesar de que su respiración era un poco más irregular que de costumbre. Chupando un poco, Harry sintió que los dedos de Tom se entrelazan en su cabello, haciéndole gemir ya que rozaban su cuero cabelludo. Lentamente Tom comenzó a empujar suavemente en su boca, las vibraciones de los gemidos de Harry eran demasiado incluso para su nivel anormal de control. Mirando hacia arriba una vez más, Harry vio que los ojos de su mentor estaban abiertos, velados por una capa de la lujuria sin disimular, estaba jadeando ligeramente y Harry podía decir que estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax con cada embestida. Chupando, ahuecó su boca y fue recompensado cuando Tom se vino y, tragando el líquido amargo, Harry levantó la vista. Tom lucía como si todo el peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros, sus facciones se relajaron y sus barreras se derrumbaron hasta volverse polvo dándole un aspecto descuidado que llenó a Harry con calidez. Tom se adecuaba a esta expresión y el hecho de que él la había colocado en lugar de su semblante impasible hizo que Harry sintiera una astilla de orgullo.

Sintiendo a Tom deslizarse por la pared a su costado, Harry se inclinó hacia el hombre, recargándose en su hombro con un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía agotado y su mandíbula estaba dolorida, pero era una buena clase de dolor, le había dado placer a Tom y eso sólo hacía que valiera la pena.

—¿Estás bien?— la pregunta de Tom rasgó los pensamientos sobre felicidad llena de burbujas de Harry, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, estoy bien, perdón si fui un poco intrépido antes— Harry murmuró, ruborizándose ligeramente ante su audacia.

—No, yo lo siento. Estoy... desacostumbrado a estas situaciones y la interferencia de Alderan estaba haciendo que fuese mucho más difícil de ignorar de lo normal. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta cómo ha estado tratando de juntarnos y creo que mi molestia ante esto te afectó antes de ir al Callejón Diagon y por eso me disculpo. Sin embargo, parece que fue en vano, en respuesta a tu pregunta anterior, simplemente estaba ignorando esta atracción porque necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que estaba pasando antes de actuar sobre ella.

—Nunca voy a entender cómo funciona tu mente— Harry suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Honestamente pensaba que el hombre era demasiado lógico, lo que era bueno para él, pero parecía casi ajeno para él ya que siempre cometía errores, frecuentemente basándose en la suerte.

—Si quieres te puedo mostrar— dijo Tom después de una pausa.

—¿Cómo funcionaría eso?— preguntó Harry, su curiosidad entrelazando sus palabras. Sería verdaderamente fascinante ver la mente del otro hombre, pero él no era un legeremente y era la única manera que conocía.

—Una vez que se establece una conexión, puede actuar como un enlace con el lector y la mente del sujeto, el sujeto sólo tiene que cruzar el puente hacia la mente del lector— respondió Tom simplemente.

—¿De verdad vas a permitirme ver en tu mente?— preguntó Harry, quien siempre había imaginado que Tom sería tan paranoico como Voldemort, todo esto iba en contra de la imagen que había construido el hombre.

—Sí, quiero que me conozcas y hay algunas cosas que las palabras no pueden expresar y otros métodos son más eficaces.

—Siempre pensé que eras demasiado paranoico para permitirte estar tan vulnerable— dijo Harry, expresando su pensamiento anterior.

—Por un tiempo lo fui, es decir a los que no conozco lo suficientemente como te conozco a ti. A través de los años he adquirido el conocimiento del funcionamiento interno de tu mente y sería injusto el no permitirte obtener el mismo conocimiento acerca de mí. Aunque sólo has tenido un par de meses para llegar a conocerme, te he visto desde que eras un niño y honestamente puedo decir que confío en ti para darte esta información— Tom parecía tan serio que Harry no pudo evitar creerle, por lo que pronunció las palabras que su mente le gritaba que pronunciara.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/T** : Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
